Twist in Time
by Callisto1791
Summary: Clarice gives Hannibal a second chance after he saves her from the wild boars and finds herself running from not only the FBI, but from old friends, and one Will Graham with hidden priorities.
1. Too much to ask for?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Time Line: Set during the book version of Hannibal, when Clarice rescues from Verger.

* * *

As Clarice ran towards the barn she tried not to worry about what she would do after this was over. All she wanted to think about was coming out of this alive. Then all thoughts were erased from her mind as she jogged towards the entrance and saw the fate of Dr. Lecter.

The machinery that would lower Lecter into the pen was surrounded by a platform that was crowded with the supplies needed to keep Lecter alive for as long as possible. Two men were there as well. Both of them were milling around the area not enclosed by the pen and they were checking what appeared to be movie equipment.

The largest one had his back turned to Clarice and did not notice her as she moved up behind him and delivered a shocking blow to the base of his skull with the handle of her pistol.

The sound of him falling to ground alerted both the other man and Lecter to Clarice's presence. Clarice then lifted her gun towards the man and shouted while flashing Brigham's old badge,

"F.B.I, put your hands behind your head and walk towards me slowly".

He looked confused until Dr. Lecter translated her command in to which Clarice could only assume was Italian.

When the man came within arms reach, Clarice lunged forward and pinned his arms behind his back as she forced him to the ground and handcuffed his hand to the foot of his unconscious partner. After Clarice finished tying the two men together she jogged over to Lecter and vaulted up on to the platform.

As she was cutting his bonds said,

"Be careful Clarice there were three men, if I remember correctly".

Clarice had no doubt that remembered correctly but before she could do anything she saw a flicker of moment ahead of her, up in the loft.

As she ducked a tranquilizer dart whizzed above her head and she lifted up her arm to shoot. Then Clarice heard the release of a second dart and shot towards that sound while she leaped backwards in order to again out maneuver the projectile.

However Clarice had forgotten that she was on a platform and behind her there was only a five foot drop into a pen of very hungry pigs.

Luckily for Clarice, Dr. Lecter had not been idle while she was dealing with the last Sardinian. As Clarice fell backwards Lecter was just finishing up untying himself from the cumbersome machinery.

Clarice broke her fall by landing on her feet but the momentum of the fall leaded her to fall on her back after her feet. For the first time in Clarice's life, she was afraid. She looked up into the face of the large animal preparing to devour her.

While looking in to those eyes she couldn't move, all her attention was focused on that moment and nothing else.

The sound of her name broke her from her reverie as Dr. Lecter gracefully dropped down in to the pin and lifter her to her feet.

He pushed her firmly behind him while he kept his attention on the approaching tusks. "Clarice, we're going to slowly walk out of this pen, leaving the gate open. Got it?"

"Yes, Dr. Lecter" Clarice replied, relieved that her voice wasn't shaking as much as her hands were.

With Dr. Lecter leading the way and Clarice following close behind, they did make it to the gate.

They both walked out while being watched the whole time by the hungry eyes of the vicious animals.

After had closed and locked the doors to the large barn, Clarice could hear the pigs eating the three men; one dead, one unconscious, and one completely aware of everything. For one moment Clarice felt a twinge of regret for that last one, until she remembered he would have allowed that same fate to be carried out against Dr. Lecter. After Dr. Lecter finished with the door he turned to Clarice and said,

"Thank you, Clarice. I know very few people who would have done what you did for me".

Clarice was speechless, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way. How could she arrest someone who had saved her life, for she knew beyond a shadow of doubt that those pigs would have picked her to pieces had Dr. Lecter not been standing in front of her.

Would she have been able to arrest him anyway? She had rationalized her conscious in to submission earlier by telling her self that it was her duty to protect lives.

But hadn't she just ended three lives in there, instead of the one that would have been lost had she stayed out of it? She was confused, more than ever before in life.

All of these thoughts, questions, and confusions flashed through her mind as she said to Dr. Lecter.

"Thank you, for what you did as well. And there's no need to thank me...I was only doing my job" she added lamely.

"Oh your job, Clarice? You know as well as I do that those noble upholders of justice at the F.B.I wouldn't have cared if I had been tortured and killed" Lecter said with venom. "And speaking of your job, where is you badge?".

Clarice was astounded, how had he noticed that the badge she had shown the Sardinian was not her own. And further more how could she tell him that her own badge had been taken away by the very people who she had once respected and admired?

"Never mind" she said quickly, maybe to quickly.

"Verger's still out there and we should put as much distance between us and him as possible" Lecter smiled,

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him, I'm sure his loving sister is taking care of him right about now. But perhaps you are right, we should get going...ex-special agent Starling". Clarice stiffened at that remark but decided to ignore it. She started off in the direction of her mustang at a quick pace with Dr. Lecter easily following by her side.

She was still confused as to what to do. As long as they kept walking she could think. Maybe if she could just get him to the car she could get him cuffed and put in the backseat, then she would just drive to the nearest authorities.

Then she would get her job back, and perhaps be promoted. But no, that idea just left her feeling empty.

Besides, she probably wouldn't get anything anyway, especially with that prick Krendler still around.

He would only be upset she had got the criminal, and therefore the glory, before him. She realized now that she really didn't want to see incarcerated for the rest of his life and definitely not put to death, which they would surely do to him should he ever be caught again.

She only wanted to keep innocent people from harm. Was that so much to ask for?

* * *

What will Clarice decide to do? Answers will be coming. Ideas, criticisms, or opinions are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	2. A new perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Clarice's mind was in turmoil as she walked down the lonely road that led away from Verger's farm. The unsettling silence and confusion of the situation kept disrupting her thoughts. She stopped suddenly and turned,

"Dr. Lec-"

"Please, I believe by now we know one another well enough for you to address me by my first name."

Clarice was taken aback, she needed to focus.

"Oh..fine,...Hannibal. I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer truthfully."

"I always do Clarice."

"o.k." Clarice took a deep breath and continued:

"If I were to let you go, how would you spend the rest of your life?"

Dr. Lecter allowed a small smirk to cross his face as he said,

"If you were to _let me go_?"

In one fluid motion Clarice stepped back and raised her gun level to Dr. Lecter's chest.

"Now, I more than anyone, would not be foolish enough to underestimate you, Hannibal. But to tell the truth, you're not really at your best right now, what with your injuries and everything. So you would do well to stop with your stupid psycho babble shit and answer the goddamn question!"

Clarice was breathing heavily now, the situation making her angrier by the minute.

However, this display of aggression in no way affected Dr. Lecter. He simply remained standing as if this were any ordinary conversation.

"What would you have me say Clarice, hmm? That I will go on my way and never again harm those that need disciplining? What about you, Clarice? You are no longer the innocent student I met all those years ago. You are a...murderer, Clarice. Just Like Me."

Clarice's arm started to waver as she backed up, farther away from Dr. Lecter.

"No, I'm n-not like that!"

Dr. Lecter advanced towards Clarice as he asked her,

"No? You're not like that? You have never taken a life, you have never felt hate so great that you enjoyed pulling that trigger?" Dr. Lecter took one last step towards her, closing the distance between them.

"I think you're _lying_ to me, Clarice."

"Fine, You're right!" Clarice yelled. "But at least I Was doing it to Save Someone Else! Those that I killed would have hurt someone else."

At this Dr. Lecter showed the first sign that he was becoming agitated. He lunged forward and seized the gun from Clarice's hand and threw it deeper in to the woods as he said,

"And those that I killed were Blameless, You think?! All of them were murderers, pedophiles, or just plain wretches of society. Oh and that nurse Chilton is so fond of showing everyone, her ineptitude caused the death of many of the other inmates. I'm sure they didn't mention all those details in those case files you endlessly pour over, did they? So I ask _you_ Clarice: What would you do now, when faced with remorseless criminals? What could you do, without that badge and the F.B.I to back you up? Perhaps call up the local authorities, as you most likely did earlier today. I don't need to guess what kind of reaction that got you. So, Clarice when faced with murderers, with no lawful way to stop it, what did you do?"

"I came here on my own." Clarice mumbled, just starting to see what Dr. Lecter had known all along.

"And, for the sake of one "criminal" you shot three men inside that barn over there. So now you ask me: what I will do if you let me go? I'll do exactly what you have done, and not rely on others to uphold those values that we so admire."

As Clarice looked at Hannibal with fresh eyes they heard the sound of branch breaking not far off, deeper inside the woods...

* * *

Who could it be?? What will happen next? coming soon!! Review are welcome and greatly appreciated.


	3. Divide and conquer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Clarice and Hannibal turned towards the sound.

"Clarice! it's ok just walk towards me. Hannibal, back away slowly, Now!"

The dark figure was approaching quickly. As the figure came closer, his face became illuminated by the faint moonlight from above. Yet neither Dr. Lecter nor Clarice moved. Dr. Lecter never did enjoy obeying this man's orders, and Clarice was rooted to the spot by sheer shock. Again the man shouted,

"Hannibal! Get down on the ground now!"

He waved his pointed gun emphatically towards the ground, but it still had no effect. Dr. Lecter only sneered and said,

"Well that isn't any way to treat an old friend, now is it, little Jacky boy?

At this Jack Crawford looked towards Clarice questioningly. Why wasn't she moving or doing anything. Jack looked down quickly at her feet, but no, they were not bound by anything. He quickly looked back up towards Dr. Lecter. But it was not Dr. Lecter that broke the silence this time, it was Clarice.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here? What are you doing here? You better just thank your lucky ass that I figured out where you would be! Now get over here now so we can arrest this son of a bitch and perhaps get you reinstated!"

Clarice took a tentative step forward and with a last look at Jack, she moved directly between him and Dr. Lecter. It was an odd feeling to have her back to Dr. Lecter. During all previous encounters she had faced him as an adversary and now she was the only thing standing between him and the barrel of a gun.

"No, Jack. Just walk away, please..."

"I can't do that Clarice. Just stop this nonsense...before it's too late."

"What do you m-"

Just then all three of them turned to see the approaching lights of several police cars. While Crawford's back was turned, Dr. Lecter pulled Clarice with him deeper in to the woods. The ran into the deepening night for several minutes but it was slow work. Dr. Lecter was still barefoot, and his limp was becoming more apparent.

"Wait" Clarice said in a harsh whisper.

"We can't both outrun them, we'll have to separate so hopefully at least one of us will make it. Here" she said shoving her car keys into Dr. Lecter's hand.

"If you double back and make it around them through the forest, you'll see my car hidden in the brush near the entrance gate. Here's the key to my house, take anything you need. Oh and if you meet anyone." Clarice knelt down and retrieved a sharp knife that she had strapped to her ankle. She handed it to Dr. Lecter.

"I know it's not your harpy, but for now it will have to do." she said with a knowing smirk.

"Thank you, Clarice. You never cease to surprise me. And yet, I am not without my own surprises as well." He began to speak faster. "Now listen carefully. As you know I was once Verger's psychiatrist. During our time together he showed me one of his hideouts, one of the places he took his child victims. This is where I was heading to before, but now only you will be able to make it there alone. Keep heading in this direction until a break in the trees appear. Continue until you see a clearing, in the middle of the clearing there is a single tree. Go to the tree and pull the lowest branch towards you. You will see a narrow staircase leading downwards. Pull the door closed behind you and go in to the room below, you should be safe there until morning. I'll come back for you then-"

The sounds of footsteps drawing nearer alerted them to the oncoming danger.

"Go now!"

"But, Hann-"

"Now!"

Clarice turned and headed in the direction Dr. Lecter had pointed out. Instinct told her to steal one last glance and what she saw made her breath catch in her throat. There was Dr. Lecter leaning against the tree she had just left and not twenty yards from him the officers began their fast, frantic approach. They would see him any moment and not even the knife would help against several armed men. Every second brought Dr. Lecter closer to detection...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hmm...what could happen next?? and Special thanks to my reviewers for their support!


	4. Distraction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarice acted without really thinking. She picked up a heavy, rotting tree branch , lifted it over her shoulder and smashed it into the trunk of an upright tree. The action created a loud, sickening thud which reverberated through the forest. The officer's heads moved in unison towards the sound.

Clarice smiled, seeing the group move away from the area where Hannibal was standing. However, her plan might have worked too well because now the group of officers were running quickly through the forest, right to her. But at least Dr. Lecter had a clear path to her car, and with one last look at him she turned and headed in the direction Dr. Lecter had pointed out. Unfortunately, Clarice wasn't able to run flat out because of the many trees and fallen branches. The officers were gaining on her, and her chest had started to constrict.

Luckily though, Clarice was no stranger to strenuous activity. She willed herself to keep moving forward, and she was happy to notice the officers falling behind a little. She saw a light ahead and increased her pace. She had made it to the clearing. And there in the center was an old oak tree swaying in the night breeze. Clarice quickly sprinted to it, fearing that at any moment the officers might appear. Clarice swiftly surveyed the tree, looking for any sign of a door. But the tree looked like just what it was...a tree.

Then Clarice remembered Hannibal mentioning pulling on the lowest branch. And then she saw it, a low branch sticking out of the trunk at about four feet off the ground. She grabbed the branch and pulled with all her might. A low creaking sound met her ears as she pulled open the door hidden by the bark of the trunk. She rushed inside and pulled the door quickly closed again from an inside handle. Just as she did she heard the approaching officers.

She stood, silently behind the door. Listening as hard as she could, while praying that they wouldn't be able to hear her heart pounding.

"Where the hell did she go?!" One of the officers barked. Then he continued...

"You, Anderson and Donnelly, follow the opposite path out of the clearing. Thomson and Cartly, double back, she might be hiding somewhere back there. Go now, I want them found!" Clarice gave an inaudible sigh, they had not found Hannibal. She heard the officers running off in opposite directions, and finally it was silent once more. She turned away from the door and gingerly felt the walls around her. The floor gave way to steps and Clarice cautiously followed them. The room was pitch black. Luckily though, Clarice felt a light switch on the side of the wall and eagerly flipped it on. And what Clarice saw made her think that perhaps Hannibal had been to lenient in his punishment of Mason Verger...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan to write a longer chapter soon., and as always reviews are appreciated. And a Special thanks to my previous reviewers!!


	5. Unexpected Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sudden bright light illuminated the tiny underground room. There were four concrete walls, the only gap being the staircase that led up to the false, tree-door. In one corner of the room was a small double bed, with plain beige sheets which were stained with what looked like droplets of blood. But what really astonished Clarice was the ceiling. Every square inch of it was covered with photographs of what Clarice could only assume were Verger's victims. All of which had the same kind of terrified look in their eyes. Besides the bed, the tiny night table next to it, and the photographs, nothing else adorned the room. Clarice knew Verger had created this hidden room for the sole purpose of carrying out his sick fantasies.

Not feeling comfortable with sleeping on the strained bed, Clarice decided to curl up at the base of the staircase. And despite the uncomfortable surroundings and position, she was fast asleep within moments. Hours later, although it only seemed like minutes to Clarice, she woke up to sound of tapping. She leapt up and ran to the door, and was about to push it open, until she remembered that it might not be Dr. Lecter. She stood at the door, listening as she had the night before.

"Clarice?" said a voice that, honestly, Clarice did not expect at all.

"Ardelia?!" Clarice asked incredulously.

"Clarice?! Oh thank God you're actually here. I had thought the worst. Now come on out here quick so we can get out of here."

Clarice swung open the tree-door quickly and briefly hugged Ardelia.

"How'd you know I was here, 'Delia?"

"Long story, come quick. Dr Lecter said to get you out of here as quick as possible."

"Dr. Lecter? You met him, what's happened to him, is he o.k.?" Clarice fired these questions off one after the other as they ran from the clearing, deeper into the woods.

"He's alive, now hurry, my car's parked right ahead." They ran in silence and finally came to Ardelia's car parked on the outskirts of the forest.

Ardelia started the car, and in no time they were driving down the freeway.

"Ardelia, we're fine now, tell me what happened!"

"o.k., o.k. Hold your horses, girl. And afterwards I have a couple of questions to ask you."

"Fine, what has happened?"

"Well last night I got home late. And while I was making some tea to help me go to sleep, I heard your door opening and closing. I knew it wasn't you, of course. You never come home that late, and even if you did, it didn't sound like you. The footsteps were somehow more...well, just different. Of course I thought, it was just a no-good thief, so I got my gun just in case, you know." Ardelia smirked and continued.

"Anyways I tip-toed to your side of the apartment. And then suddenly I found myself pinned up against a wall with a knife pressed tightly to my neck. And then I heard a voice, a voice which I knew only from those old tape recordings that you used to play." Ardelia stopped, took a deep breath, as if she wanted to tell this part of her story exactly as it was.

"And if I remember correctly, he said, "Ardelia, correct? Well I think you know who I am. And I would like you to remember, when the time comes, that I could have murdered you here, right here...and still I chose not to. Now, if you value the life of your friend Clarice, you will listen to me carefully." I felt his grip loosening, he was growing weaker I could tell. And then he went on. "I am going to release you, do you promise not to do anything foolish?"

"Yes, I promise." I said. And then he told me that if I didn't want to see you in prison for the rest of your life, to go directly to the Verger estate. Luckily I was able to find the tree he described. He also made sure to tell me that it was the of the

"utmost importance that I not inform the police or FBI of his or your whereabouts."

Yes, that is what he said. And he said that you would convince me he was telling the truth. Can you, Clarice?" Ardelia started to get angry. "Well you better, because I risked letting a serial killer loose in my apartment, just to make sure you were all right!"

Ardelia turned off the freeway and started driving through the city streets towards their shared apartment.

"Ardelia, I can explain. Just tell me, is Hannibal all right?"

"He looked fine enough, by what I could tell in a dark room. But as I said before, he seemed to get weaker, the longer we spoke. He's still in my apartment actually, he asked if he could stay there, before I left to get you. Quite polite actually. But I believe I was asking you the questions now, Clar-."

"Wait! pull over, Ardelia now!" Clarice shouted.

"What, what is it?" Ardelia asked as she pulled the car over to the side of the road. Clarice ducked down as a police car came past and headed towards their house, only about a block away.

"Ardelia, I promise I'll explain everything. I'll meet you inside, I'll have to get in through the back so the police won't see me. And whatever you do, don't let them inside! They won't have warrants yet, so just stall as long as you can. See you soon." Clarice said as she ducked outside and disappeared into some brush on the other side of the street.

"Damn, what have you gotten yourself into?" Ardelia muttered to herself as she drove on towards her house, and the awaiting authorities..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What ever could happen? Could Clarice and Hannibal actually make it out of this one all and well? Well I hope so! As always, reviews are appreciated. Special thanks to my previous reviewers, whose positive feedback helps me to continue!


	6. Question of Loyalty

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As Clarice cut through a front lawn, she glimpsed one non-descript black federal car, along with a police car, in front of the house that she shared with Ardelia. Muttering obscenities under her breath, Clarice ducked into the backyard of one her neighbors. Luckily no one was present, and Clarice was able to vault over the wall.

"Only two more houses to go."

Clarice counted off the houses as if it were a mantra to help keep her going. Finally she made it to her own back yard. She crept up to back porch, reached under the door mat, and retrieved her hidden house key. She silently opened the door and made her way through the house.

"Hannibal?" Clarice whispered, fearful that at any moment she would find him already dead.

"Clarice, I'm in the bathroom."

Clarice ran to Ardelia's side of the apartment, made a sharp turn and ended up in the bathroom.

"Hann-" but Clarice stopped short, the sight that greeted her eyes too shocking for speech.

"Clarice, I can't seem to remove the bullet myself." Dr. Lecter whispered as he lay in the bathtub, stained red with his blood.

"What happened?" Gasped a stunned Clarice, as she rushed to the tub and started looking for Hannibal's wound.

"Our old friend Jack, was kind enough to leave me with a present. I'll have to return the favor, soon enough." said Hannibal with a small smirk as he continued. "After I was assured that your friend would go find you, I set to taking out this frustrating bullet. Unfortunately, it's position was such that I only succeeded in pushing it deeper. The resulting loss of blood left me unconscious, until about a hour ago. I must say, Clarice, I was never happier to hear your voice until just now."

Clarice blushed a deep red but only said,

"Well, we'll have to get this taken care of soon, before you loose too much blood."

"Yes, I agree. However, no hospital will accept me as a patient and then kindly send me on my way, you'll have to take it out, Clarice."

The determined look on Clarice's face was all that was need to set Hannibal's mind at ease. Clarice deftly helped Hannibal rise out of the tub, while she quickly wrapped a long towel tight around his waist so that it covered the gun-shot wound in his back.

"Come on, we have to make it to the couch, so you can lie down."

Thankfully it only took a couple of minutes to get him to the couch.

"Here, lie down on your stomach. I'll be right back."

Clarice went to go fetch a bottle of first aid antiseptic, a pair of long tweezers, a needle and thread, and a couple towels from Ardelia's bathroom. She hurried back in to the room and kneeled beside Hannibal.

"I'm sorry, if this hurts. I can't say I've done it quiet often."

"That's quite alright Clarice, I'm sure I'll survive."

"I'm glad to hear that." Clarice whispered as she set to work on removing the bullet and sewing up his wound. Dr. Lecter was a fine patient, he didn't even move as the sharp needle sewed up his skin.

"o.k., all done." Clarice said as Ardelia walked in through the door. Dr. Lecter gingerly sat up as Clarice stood and walked to meet Ardelia in the adjoining room.

"Good, he's still here." Ardelia muttered to Clarice as she glanced through the doorway at Dr. Lecter with a weary eye.

"Yea, now what happened. What did they say?"

"All they did was ask questions, where you were, when I saw you last, if you've returned. I know they can't search your place yet, since they don't have any concrete evidence for a warrant, but I wouldn't bet on that for long. But they're gone for now."

"Thanks a million, Ardelia."

"No, problem. So are we going to turn him in now?"

"What?"

"You know, turn him in. He's tied up on the couch isn't he?"

"No, what are you talking about, Ardelia?"

"Why's he still sitting on the couch then, if he's not tied up?" Asked Ardelia still glancing through the doorway every other second or so.

"Ardelia, we're not turning him in. He's not running because we're not going to arrest him." At this Ardelia started looking really confused and bit angry.

"Now Clarice, I don't know what the hell you did, but those guys out there are not messing around and if you have a chance to get your ass of the slab, I say do it, and turn him in." Ardelia said as she glared once again at the back of Dr. Lecter's head.

"Look Ardelia, to make a long story short. I found some information that Verger planned to torture and kill Hannibal, I couldn't just let that happen so I went to the Verger estate myself. While I was there Hannibal saved my life, helped me to evade the police, and he explained his um...previous motives. I can't just arrest him now! Besides I don't see why you're in such a hurry now, you let him go before."

"Only Because I thought you were in danger Clarice! I thought he had hidden you somewhere or something. But now that you're safe, we Need to turn him in! And I don't fucking care if he told how to cure cancer, he's still a murderer that needs to be put away!"

"You don't understand, Ardelia. I-"

"No, You don't understand, Clarice! He has brainwashed you or something. And he Is getting arrested whether you like it or not!" Shouted Ardelia as she stepped away from Clarice and reached down to her belt to retrieve her gun. Ardelia's heart froze as she simultaneous realized that her gun was not in her holster and that Dr. Lecter was no longer seated in her living room.

"Looking for something, hmm?"

Asked Dr. Lecter from behind Ardelia as he leaned against the opposite wall, absently holding her gun in his hands, as if it were any common item. Ardelia slowly turned around as Dr. Lecter continued.

"Really, quite irresponsible of you to just leave this on your entryway table as you came inside to have that absolutely charming conversation with Clarice...Whatever am I to do with you?" Sighed Dr. Lecter as a sly smile crossed his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooo dun dun dun! So what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated, and Special thanks to those that have already reviewed!


	7. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really, quite irresponsible of you to just leave this on your entryway table as you came inside to have that absolutely charming conversation with Clarice...Whatever am I to do with you?" Sighed Dr. Lecter as a sly smile crossed his face.

All the color drained from Ardelia's cheeks as she backed up slowly, her eyes wide with fear. As Dr. Lecter took another step towards Ardelia, the door bell rang. The sound reverberated off the walls as Dr. Lecter and Ardelia regarded each other. Each wondering who would make the first move. A slight movement of her throat muscles alerted the ever observant Dr. Lecter that Ardelia was about to scream. He took two swift steps towards her and his gun pressed firmly against her temple an instant later.

"Make a noise, and it'll be the last thing you do." Dr. Lecter whispered in a conversational tone that nonetheless sent shivers down her spine.

"Clarice" he continued, "please go and see who are visitor is."

Although Clarice didn't really think that Dr. Lecter would shoot Ardelia, one just because it wasn't his style and two because it would only alert people to their presence, she still sent a look to him that clearly said, "don't do anything stupid." as she left the foyer. While she was walking the doorbell rang once again. Clarice stood up to the peep hole and looked to see who it was. Her heart sank, it was Crawford again, and he didn't look like he was going anywhere any time soon. She hurried back to where Dr. Lecter and Ardelia were and spoke in a harsh whisper, "it's Jack!"

Dr. Lecter rolled his eyes, wondering if anything would go right that day. The doorbell rang again and was accompanied by loud knocking. Apparently not he answered himself.

"Alright Ardelia, will you be a dear and go politely tell our old friend Jack that you are not in the mood for entertaining at the moment?"

Ardelia snorted.

"Hell No! What are you going to do, shoot me with Crawford just outside, I don't think so." Ardelia added with a sarcastic smirk. The doorbell rang again as Ardelia opened her mouth, about to scream.

"JA-"

Before hardly a syllable was uttered Hannibal swiftly cut her off by grabbing her throat savagely as he whispered in her ear.

"Believe me, Ardelia, If you don't go out there right now and convince him to leave, you'll be wishing that I had shot you!"

Ardelia's eyes bulged as she looked beseechingly towards Clarice. Clarice walked forward and gently removed Dr. Lecter's hand from Ardelia's throat as she said.

" 'Delia, please just go get him to leave."

"But-" The doorbell rang again and Jack's voice could be faintly heard.

Ardelia took a deep breath and slowly walked to the door, seeing that she wouldn't get anywhere with the both of them. She opened it as Clarice and Hannibal hid together behind the door, listening.

"Mapp! Where have you been, I've been ringing this damn bell for-"

"Yes, I know for forever, Mr. Crawford." Ardelia added lamely.

"Yes, Forever. And I have good reason to too. Clarice is missing!" Jack almost shouted.

Ardelia shook her head quickly while she said,

"Oh yes, I heard this morning from some officers."

Crawford looked confused but continued with his questioning.

"Well do you know where she might be or where she is headed?"

"Of course not, Mr. Crawford." replied Ardelia as she nodded her head and subtly pointed back towards the inside of the house.

Jack's eyes opened wider, understanding Ardelia's hidden message.

"Well I must be going but I'll try to come back later to see if there's anything else that you remember." Jack added with an encouraging nod.

The abrupt ending of Jack's interrogation alerted both Clarice and Hannibal that something was amiss. Clarice stepped out from behind the door and grabbed Ardelia towards her as she wrapped her arm around her throat. Jack whirled around and started back towards to the house, intending to free Ardelia from Clarice's grasp. As he stepped inside the house, the door was savagely thrust towards him. He fell face forward. A loud crack was heard as Crawford's head got caught between the door jam and the door.

"oops" Dr. Lecter muttered as he walked from behind the door to survey the damage.

"I guess I didn't see you there. You know it is really quite rude to get in the way as someone's trying to close the door." Dr. Lecter smiled serenely down at him, as if he were lecturing a child.

A small thump sounded behind him. He turned to see Clarice trying to lower the second half of Ardelia's unconscious body to the floor.

"humph, she's really quite heavy." muttered Clarice as she stood up again, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow.

"What'd you do to her?" Hannibal asked as he pulled Jack's body inside and firmly shut the door behind him.

"I just merely kept her from breathing long enough so she'd pass out. See she's fine"

Clarice added as Ardelia started breathing again.

"Besides, that seemed like the only way to keep you from threatening to kill her every other second." Clarice said with a small laugh. She took a deep breath and started towards Crawford.

"Hannibal, did you kill him?!"

"If I did, would you mind?"

"Yes, I would _mind_. I understand your other murders, but Crawford was just doing his job." Clarice argued as she knelt down beside him and examined his head wound tenderly .

"Yes, trying to keep us a part by having me incarcerated, and then shooting me is simply a small misunderstanding between us, I'm sure." Dr. Lecter retorted sarcastically.

"He's breathing!"

"Oh goody." replied Dr. Lecter as he walked away back towards the living room.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Clarice getting up to follow him.

He continued walking

"Hannibal!"

"What?!" He shouted turning around to face her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, Clarice in case you haven't noticed I'm a Criminal. But don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to get back your beloved FBI. Just blame the last twenty four hours on me, I'm sure you won't have a problem convincing even Ardelia of my guilt!"

Clarice stood aghast, she had never heard Hannibal raise his voice to anyone, let alone herself.

"What are you talking about?! Before I even went to the Verger estate I had decided that I had quit the FBI, or rather they had quit me. Besides, I wouldn't blame this all on you, you! And why are you so angry anyways?"

"I wasn't angry." Dr. Lecter hissed.

"You haven't lied to me before, don't start now."

"I'm not lying. I wasn't angry, I was...jealous." Dr. Lecter finished.

"You? Jealous?" Clarice asked, more surprised and just a little touched.

"Yes, Clarice. I was going to ask you this last night, before _he_ showed up. But now I think you're finally ready. Will you run with me, Clarice?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww how romantic, don't worry though. More action and violence ahead. Didn't think they'd solve this that easily did you? Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them! Comments, criticisms, and ideas are always welcome, thank you!


	8. Becoming a fugitive

Disclaimer: All character belong to Thomas Harris, I'm just borrowing them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you run with me, Clarice?"

Clarice stood there, shocked for a few moments before she found her voice.

"Really, you want me to come with you? Are you just asking because I helped you out back there, or is this another one of your psychological tests you are so fond of?"

Dr. Lecter chuckled.

"No, Clarice I would not joke with matters as serious as this." he took a deep breath and looked intently at her.

"However, I need to make clear that life as a fugitive is not as glamorous as one would think. If you come with me now, you will have to leave your old life behind forever. Not only because of the fact that society would never forgive you for allying with me, but also because once I've become attached to something...I never let it go."

Clarice looked quickly up at Dr. Lecter to see exactly what he meant.

"Yes, Clarice. I have grown exceedingly fond of you over the years. It was only because I felt it necessary for you to be able to choose your own path that I have neglected you for so long. But now come with me, Clarice, if you are ready...or..." Dr. Lecter added with an insidious tone as he looked back to the unconscious body of Jack Crawford, "go back to your old life, blame everything on me, and I will Never trouble you again. Your choice, Clarice."

Clarice looked back and forth between Dr. Lecter and Crawford quickly for a moment. It was almost saddening how easily Clarice made her choice For she thought, even if the man before her was considered a monster in eyes of everyone else, he was the one person who was most like herself, and the one person who would not leave her as her father and the FBI did.

"As you said before, Hannibal, some of our stars are the same. And I don't intend on changing mine now!" Clarice added with a mischievous grin as she looked back around to the two unconscious bodies and asked, "So what to next, I need to catch up on learning how to hide evidence, rather than just uncovering it. Maybe I should take a fugitive 101 class or something" Clarice was in a very good mood and she started laughing at her own little joke.

"Oh we have enough time for that...Later" Hannibal said with his own mischievous grin appearing as he reached out for Clarice's shoulders and pulled her gently closer to him.

"Are you sure about this, Clarice?"

"More than anything else."

He kissed her passionately then and for the first time in many years he felt complete. Hannibal's uncharacteristic display of affection surprised...and excited Clarice and in no time she was responding to him eagerly. As Dr. Lecter reflected on how this was such a welcome change to his dreams of late, he heard a low groan emanating from the foyer. He opened one eye while still kissing Clarice, unwilling to break off contact so soon.

"Hannibal, what is it?" asked Clarice as she stepped back.

"One of our guests is awakening." Dr. Lecter answered in irritated tone.

"Come quickly." he continued leading Clarice into the foyer. He knelt down to Jack, who was still unconscious. Quickly digging through Jack's trousers, he found what he was looking for, his keys.

"I don't think ol' Jacky boy will mind do you, Clarice?" Asked Dr. Lecter with a small wink. He quickly got up and went over to Ardelia, who was slowly coming out of her unconscious state.

"Clarice, know where Ardelia keeps a spare set of cuffs?"

"oh right, one second." replied Clarice as she darted off down the hallway. A few seconds later she came running back.

"Here they are." she said handing him the cuffs. Dr. Lecter took them and locked one ring around Ardelia's right wrist. He then quickly cuffed the other to Jack's left ankle.

"There, that should keep them busy for a while."

Ardelia started murmuring unintelligible noises under her breath as she started to wake up.

"Okey dokey then we should go now, before she realizes too much."

Dr. Lecter and Clarice left the house and headed towards Jack's car, parked across the street.

"Where are we going?" Clarice asked as she approached the car.

"All good things to those who wait." replied Dr. Lecter calmly with a small smile as he unlocked the passenger side door and opened it for Clarice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where will the couple head towards next?? More answers to come! Reviews are greatly appreciated! thank you!


	9. Starting out

Disclaimer: I do not only any of these characters, I'm only borrowing them for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All good things to those who wait, where have I heard that before". Clarice thought as she got into Jack's car. Well a lot of things had changed since Dr. Lecter had said that last and Clarice was quite happy about how things had turned out, to be perfectly honest. When she had first realized that her feelings for Dr. Lecter had surpassed what was "appropriate" she had scoffed and chalked it up to nothing more than stupid naive infatuation. Over the years she had buried her true feelings. But now, knowing that he had felt the same way, and that now she would be leaving with him, was almost too much to grasp. For the first time in many years she felt...free.

"What are you thinking?" Dr. Lecter asked as he got in the car and started it.

"What, can't you read minds?" Clarice asked, smiling.

"No, contrary to popular belief, I can not read minds." responded Dr. Lecter as he fluidly moved the car through the streets.

"Well since you admitted it finally, I'll tell you. I was just thinking how much things have changed in the last twenty four hours."

"Are you having second thoughts, Clarice?" he asked in a somber tone.

"No, it's just...different, in a good way of course though."

"I'm glad to hear that, Clarice. Now get some rest, we won't reach our destination for quite some time. And I doubt you got much sleep last night, considering the location."

"Yea...that Mason was...quite the decorator." Clarice admitted, recalling the gruesome pictures on the ceiling."

"Well don't them trouble you anymore. Rest..."

Clarice found herself falling into a deep sleep, the steady rhythm of the car quickly putting her at ease.

Dr. Lecter smiled slightly at the sleeping form of Clarice before turning his attention back to road as he turned onto the interstate highway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ardelia was waking up, a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. "What happened, where's Clarice, wait, why should I care, she fucking strangled me! And where's that stupid ass Dr. Lecter, it's all his fault that Clarice is acting so strangely lately!"

Ardelia blinked a couple of times before her vision returned to normal. It was a welcome relief to be able to breath freely again, but her throat was still sore and ached. She started to stand up but her cuffed hand stopped her. She gasped as she looked down at Crawford. His head was lying in a pool of blood, looking like a demonic halo of sorts. She started crawling backwards, trying to get away from the frightening body but her cuffed hand kept dragging Crawford's body after her. The heavy weight of his leg making her wrist feel as if it were about to crack.

She started searching her pockets frantically for a spare handcuff key. Coming up empty, she started looking around, for anything that might help her free herself. Just as she was about to really start to freak out Crawford started to stir.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Mapp?" Crawford groaned reaching up to brush the blood from his eyes.

"Yes, can you get up?"

"arghh, I think so" Jack replied slowly.

"O.k. well I need you to help try to move so we can make it to the phone in the living room."

It was a slow process with Jack crawling slowly over the floor, leaving a thin trail of blood after him. Ardelia had to bend over as she walked, following Jack's dragging ankle. Finally they were able to make it over to the phone where Ardelia quickly called an ambulance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k. so this it's sorta of a short chapter so I'll get right to writing the next one as soon as possible...Review please, hope you're liking the direction of the story, thank you!


	10. Just watch me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Furthermore, I must admit, I know very little about the layout of Virginia and the surrounding states. So, suffice it to say, all places mentioned are entirely fictional

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dr. Lecter confidently maneuvered his way through the heavy 5:00 traffic, he absently flicked through the stored memory of Crawford's car radio. He found a classical station and stopped his search. Loath as he was to admit it, he did not entirely dislike Crawford's car. It ran well, had a full tank of gas, and blended in perfectly with the rest of the cars on the highway.

That is the most one can expect when selecting a get-away car, Dr. Lecter mused. But now he had more to worry about than just getting himself out of danger, he had to think about another person too. And although he in no way doubted Clarice's abilities, it would be hard for her to truly become a fugitive. All her life she had detested the idea of normalcy. It was one of the first things that he had discovered about her. And he had allayed her fears by telling her that she would never be ordinary, she would only be tormented by the fear of it.

And now he realized he would have to teach her how to blend in, how to become another face in the crowd. Once he was finished instructing her, she would become even more dangerous than she already was. She would become not only a wolf, but also a wolf that knew how to look and act like a lamb. He smiled at the thought. Dr. Lecter was jolted out of his reverie as Clarice started to fidget as she woke up.

"Good evening, Clarice."

"Evening?! I've slept that long?"

"Well yes...I daresay you had quite a long day yesterday."

"Still that is a long time, where are we anyways, after driving so long?"

"Carson County. I plan to stop soon though, we'll need to rent a hotel for the night and then pick up some supplies."

"For what?"

"A little hike, it's the only way to get to our destination safely, without being detected."

"And where exactly are we headed?' Clarice asked in a nonchalant manner, trying to make it sound like she wasn't really dying to know where they were going.

"Oh no you're not going to get the answer to _that_ question so easily."

"Damn." Clarice muttered. She really did want to know where they were going. She mentally resolved to figure it out before dawn.

"You're not going to find out where we're going until we're there. And you will be surprised."

"Hey! You said you couldn't read minds, you little liar." Clarice laughed.

"Well just because I can't read minds doesn't mean I don't know when you're planning something, Clarice." Dr. Lecter lectured as he took the highway exit.

"I'm not planning anything." Clarice answered in a mocking innocent voice as Dr. Lecter pulled into a hotel parking lot.

"Well, this hotel looks as good as any, for now I suppose. I'll be right back." Dr. Lecter continued as he parked the car in a secluded corner of the parking lot, pulled on a hat, and got out of the car. As Dr. Lecter walked to the reception desk in the front office, Clarice got out and looked around as she leaned against the side of the car. The sun was setting and the rosy glow gave the ordinary hotel a pleasant aura. Clarice smiled as she breathed in the cool, crisp air.

She jumped as she heard Dr. Lecter's metallic voice in her ear...

"Enjoying the view, because I certainly am." Clarice whipped around to see Dr. Lecter's mischievous face grinning.

"You little-"

"Why are you standing around here, Clarice hmm...when you could be up in suite number 206?" Dr. Lecter asked playfully, dangling the room key before her. Clarice tried to snatch it away, unsuccessfully.

"Oh, you'll have to be faster than that, Clarice."

"Just watch me." Clarice countered as she made a mad dash after Dr. Lecter's retreating form. She trailed him for second, as he ran up the hotel's outdoor stairwell and turned the corner. Clarice swerved around the corner, ready to pounce, when she discovered he had disappeared. She took a couple of idle steps forward, wondering how in the hell he did that when, suddenly invisible hands reached out from behind her and covered her eyes.

"I've always watched you, Clarice..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehe okey dokey, well I'll try to write a new chapter soon. They just keep coming, don't they? Well I hope you're enjoying the story. Reviews, comments, critisms, ideas, Anything are all appreciated, thank you!


	11. Plans in progress

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Now, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've always watched you, Clarice..." Hannibal whispered in a haggard voice as he reached past Clarice and unlocked their room.

"Now, no peeking!" He continued as he gently pushed her in through the doorway, keeping one hand over her eyes. Clarice stepped into the room and felt the plush carpet under her feet. Suddenly Dr. Lecter's hand left her face. She made a small murmur in delight. The room was spacious, clean, and smelled of jasmine. But what really impressed Clarice was the very large fluffy bed. She ran over to it and flopped on the puffy covers and pillows.

This is wonderful Clarice thought as she hugged the large pillows to her, smelling their crisp clean scent. She never went on vacations, making the hotel room seem even more grand since she had nothing to really compare it to. After the last day all she wanted to do was sleep in a comfortable bed, the long nap in the car doing little to ease her weary mind. Dr. Lecter chuckled from the doorway.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying the room, Clarice. However, don't get too attached, we won't be able to stay here for very long." Dr. Lecter continued as he closed the blinds.

"So what's the plan?" Clarice asked as she sat up.

"The plan?" Dr. Lecter asked in a bemused voice.

"yes, the plan."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Clarice." He continued as he walked around the room.

"Oh come off it Hannibal, you know you Always have a plan. And now that you have a partner, you'll have to let go of this little "all-knowing" fetish of yours." Clarice lectured with feigned seriousness .

"Me? I have no such fetish...although you do have a point, I suppose." He said as he gently sat down on the bed besides Clarice.

"Oh, Hannibal! You Really are tooooo kind!" Clarice exclaimed in mocked sincerity.

Dr. Lecter looked at her pointedly and looked as if he was going to go into one of his long tirades about not using sarcasm while trying to persuade. But thought better of it and continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Well Jack they will have realized Jack's car is missing by tomorrow. And since he unfortunately isn't dead he will no doubt report it, if they don't notice on their own. Then his car will no longer be useful. So we'll have to find another way to get to our destination. Which is why we should get some rest, tomorrow will be a very busy day...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed to take an eternity for the ambulance to get there. Ardelia had to keep shaking Jack, so that he would stay awake. But finally distant horns sounded the ambulance's arrival.

"Here they are Mr. Crawford."

"Finally. The second I get out of the hospital, I Will find Dr. Lecter."

Ardelia down at looked at Mr. Crawford. A new respect for him shown in her eyes. After all, Dr. Lecter could easily have killed him, and yet he was willing to go back out there and apprehend him.

"For Clarice's sake, I hope you do that, Mr. Crawford."

Suddenly, the front door burst open and several FBI officers surrounded the opening, their guns drawn. They quickly surveyed the scene and started darting off in other directions of the house.

"Jeez, that's what took them so long, they had to get the officers here too, Mr. Crawford. They think Dr. Lecter's still here."

"Hmm" Jack muttered, about to nod off again.

"Mr. Crawford, Wake up! The paramedics are here." Ardelia said as three EMT's walked in carrying a stretcher. Ardelia got up, her hand still connected to Mr. Crawford's. The paramedics lifted up his body on the stretcher and Ardelia followed awkwardly behind them.

The drive to the hospital was very hectic. Ardelia only stood in the corner of the ambulance, trying to stay out of the way. Which was quite difficult since she was still connected to they guy they were working on. It sort of surprised Ardelia as she was standing there, watching them work on Crawford, that she was actually worried about him. She had never told Clarice this but she had a crush on him during their final year at the Academy. At first it ticked her off that he had spent so much more time with her friend, but after a while she turned her attentions elsewhere. Her numerous boyfriends helped to ease her jealously and eventually she had forgotten about her stupid crush...until now.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Ardelia thought, reprimanding herself for having such foolish ideas at a time like this. "He's in a damn coma, for chrissakes, and Clarice is still out there being a dumb ass."

"Arghh" Ardelia accidentally said aloud.

"sorry miss, we'll have you out of those cuffs as soon as possible. There's a tool at the hospital that can separate you two."

"Oh. ok" Ardelia muttered, letting the paramedic think whatever he wanted.

The ambulance finally reached the hospital and Ardelia tagged along beside the stretcher through the entrance doors and into a hospital room. A doctor and a couple of nurses came inside to examine Mr. Crawford. A couple seconds later they were joined by another doctor. In her hand was a tiny rotating saw. She grabbed a small rolling table and positioned it between Ardelia and Crawford.

"If you would put your hand down on this side of the table, I'll cut the chain."

Ardelia eyed the blade wearily but placed her hand on the table. A nurse stepped up as well and held Crawford's hand in position. The doctor placed a visor over her head and Ardelia and the nurse turned their faces away. Then after a quick metal sawing noise, it was over. The doctor calmly left the room as if she did that everyday and the nurse moved the table back towards the corner of the room while placing Crawford's hand by his side. "Come with me please." The nurse motioned to Ardelia to follow. Ardelia left the room, looking back to only see Crawford's head being wrapped up by one of the doctors.

"Will he be o.k." Ardelia asked timidly

"Most likely." The nurse replied curtly.

"Here you are." She continued as she opened the door for Ardelia. Ardelia walked in to a office. There was a large desk with several chairs surrounding it. She looked back at the nurse,

"Can't I just wait for him in one of those waiting rooms I passed?" Ardelia asked, not liking the intimidating feeling she got from this room.

"Well, Yes, usually but we were contacted and asked to supply you with a room, the FBI would like a word with you."

oh crap, Ardelia thought as she collapsed into the closet chair.

"They'll be with you shortly." The nurse turned and shut the door firmly behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry there wasn't a lot of our good friend, Dr. Lecter in that chapter, but all sides of the story are important. I promise more Lecter and Clarice action next chapter...if you review muhahaha, go on just click the little button down there and tell me how much you loved or hated the story, any review is welcome. And special thanks to my previous reviewers!


	12. Shopping trip

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarice, I suggest you wake up now." Hannibal muttered as he leaned against the opposite wall, staring at Clarice as she slept.

"Now, why now?" Clarice said as she tossed and dug deeper into the blankets.

"Clarice you've slept for twelve hours, you fell asleep almost immediately after we got here. There's no reason for you to still be tired."

"I'm not tired. It's just I haven't slept so well for a very...long...time." Clarice sighed as she started falling back to sleep.

"Have it your way then, I guess I'll just have to empty your bath."

"My bath?" Clarice opened one eye.

"You drew me a bath?" Clarice asked, now sitting up.

"Well, I did. But since you're not going to use it..."

"No, I'll use it!" Clarice jumped up from the bed and ran over to the bathroom, which she had yet to see.

"Oh this is beautiful!" Clarice shrieked as she quickly disrobed and stepped into the large bubble bath.

Clarice murmured as she settled into the warm water.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hannibal asked from the door way, one eyebrow arched.

Clarice opened her eyes, she had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yes, thank you."

"Lean your head back and close your eyes." He replied.

Clarice looked up at him as he approached and stood over her. He did not look like he wanted to be questioned so she complied and tilted her head back.

She heard him kneel down behind her. She inadvertently tensed.

"Relax."

She made her shoulders lower, although her muscles were still knotted.

Then Clarice felt his fingers in her hair and she smelled lavender. She realized he was only washing her hair. She heaved a sigh of relief and began to open her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed, Clarice."

She quickly closed them again, afraid that he'd stop if she disobeyed. Each time his fingers brushed over her scalp delicious sparks ignited up and down her spine. After he was done lathering her hair, he started rinsing it, removing all of the soap suds. Clarice sighed contentedly.

"Clarice?" Hannibal asked leaning into her neck.

"mhmm?" Clarice wasn't capable of forming a real word at the moment.

"Be ready in ten minutes." Hannibal abruptly stood up and started walking back into the main room, a slight smile on his face.

Clarice's eyes popped open only to see Hannibal's retreating back.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Hannibal turned back around,

"I am leaving so you can have a little privacy in order to get ready. After all I did tell you we had a busy day today." he replied with a wink and turned around again.

"But-"

"All good things to those who wait." he admonished as he gently shut the bathroom door on Clarice's frustrated face.

"Damn." Clarice muttered as she shook her head, trying to get rid of the little voice in the back of her head that urged her to just run out of the bathroom and jump the good doctor. She started laughing.

"That doesn't sound like someone getting ready." Hannibal chastised from the other side of the door.

"Why are you listening anyway, I thought I needed some _privacy_?" Clarice answered back as she finished dressing and tying up her damp hair.

Hannibal only chuckled.

Clarice opened the bathroom door.

"O.k. ready."

"Okey dokey then, off we go." Hannibal walked towards the door and held it open as Clarice followed.

"So where are we going to again?"

Hannibal sighed as he closed the door and walked with Clarice towards the stairs.

"Well if you really have to know, we're going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, we need supplies for our hiking trip." They got into Crawford's car.

"We're going hiking?"

Hannibal pointedly stared at Clarice.

"You know Clarice, if you're going to question every step of my plan I might just have to resort back to the...oh how did you say it..."The all-knowing fetish thing." He started the car and pulled onto the main road.

"O.k., ok, sorry. It's just, ...we're going hiking? Just for the hell of it?"

"Yes, Clarice though I daresay I do anything "just for the hell of it". There is a reason. You see a former patient of mine owned a winter home. A cottage located in the mountains of the Blackwood forest. The property is now in my possession, under a different name of course. However, the area is very "exclusive" and the only road into and out of the area is monitored. Hence, the hiking. Once we arrive at the cottage we will no longer be dependent upon Crawford's car and money."

"ohhh. O.k., that makes sense."

"Well, I'm glad you approve. There is a reason why I have evaded capture for so long. However, there were a couple of times when you unbelievably close."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I had to stop ordering my favorite wines because of you."

"Aww, poor thing."

Before Hannibal could offer a bitter remark, they had arrived at their destination.

"Wal-Mart?!" Clarice exclaimed with surprise. Hannibal laughed.

"Yes Wal-Mart. I'm as horrified as you are. But it is necessary, we need many different things, at a low price. Jack didn't have all that much to offer us, you know."

"So what are we buying?" Clarice asked as the entered the building.

"Well we both need hiking shoes and new set of warmer clothes. So we'll start with that."

As Clarice was looking through the winter coats she spotted Hannibal looking through the opposite rack for her size. She started to laugh.

"What?" Hannibal asked.

"It's just so weird to see You standing there doing something Normal."

"Normal, how do you mean?"

"I mean, do you realize, that this is the first time in all of our history that we are not being shot at, chased after, or running for our lives?"

"Well, yes that has crossed my mind a couple of times." Hannibal replied a thoughtful look on his face.

"And I would like to keep it that way, Clarice. So...how about this one?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what are our other friends Ardelia and Jack up to? Answers will be coming up next chapter! Comments, Criticisms, or anything under the sun are always welcome, thanks for reading!


	13. A new alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, (tear).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, what I have got myself into!" This thought kept running through Ardelia's head over and over again. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door behind her opened. In stepped an ordinary agent with a clip board. He was followed by none other than Paul Krendler. The both made their way to the two chairs opposite of the table that Ardelia was sitting at.

She politely shook hands with both men before quickly taking her seat again.

"Hello, Mr. Krendler. I didn't expect _you_ to be interviewing me."

Ardelia said, and truly she was surprised to see him. She only knew him from those speeches he often gave during yearly department meetings, and the run-ins he had with Clarice over the years.

"Yes, I have special reason to see Dr. Lecter and his accomplice Ms. Starling apprehended." He replied succinctly.

Understanding suddenly dawned on Ardelia. Clarice had been upset lately. Ever since someone had planted that fake letter from Dr. Lecter. She now had a pretty good idea of who had planted it, with a little help from Verger's bank account most likely

"hmm", Ardelia replied, not sure where this little chat would be going.

"Could you please state your full name?" asked the other man in his generic suit

"Ardelia Anne Mapp"

The man asked her to spell it and quickly wrote it down on his clipboard paper.

The man made her nervous.

"Am I being interrogated for a crime, or something? If so I need to contact my lawyer."

"Oh no, no, Ms. Mapp. We just need to further understand the events. It says here that during your previous questioning, you said you had not seen Clarice at all during for last couple of days?"

Paul Krendler asked, that utterly annoying smile on his face.

Ardelia sighed. Yes, she had said that when she was still afraid Dr. Lecter would kill Clarice at any moment. Damn if she was going to admit that she had lied before, and had actually unwittingly helped Dr. Lecter out by saving Clarice's highly delirious ass.

"Yes, that is what I said" Well that was the truth, that is what she said. She rationalized to her conscience.

"Would you please narrate the event after you spoke with the authorities?"

Ardelia took a deep breath, she had to make sure not to change her story. It actually wasn't going to be that hard. She just had to leave out the little part of her knowingly lying to the police for Clarice.

"Well I came back inside and saw Clarice, I ran over to her. Then I realized Dr. Lecter was with her. Before either of them could do anything, the doorbell rang. They told me to open the door and get rid of whoever it was. They hid behind the door while I talked to Jack Crawford. I had tried to give him a warning but... Clarice came up from behind me and Crawford walked through the door and...I heard a slam. I don't really know what happened after that."

"Do you know why she was there?"

"I don't know...it was her house."

"Yes, but the report says that you were found on your side of the house, so did you crawl all the way from her side of the house with Mr. Crawford hancuffed to you?"

"No."

"Then do you know why she was at your side of the house?"

"No"

Both men sighed and looked annoyed

"Well, do you know where they may be headed to now?"

"No."

"Did they say anything that may lead you to believe where they might be headed?"

"No."

Krendler looked disappointed.

"Alright Ms. Mapp, thank you for your time. Please be sure to let us know if you find out anything."

"Um about that Mr. Krendler. I was wondering if I may be part of this case. To help with the investigation. I know Clarice, and think I would be a valuable asset."

Krendler pretended to look like he considered her request for a moment as he stood.

"Well that is very kind of you Ardelia, however, no need to worry. Over at criminal profiling and apprehension they have a well qualified staff-"

"I know, Clarice was part of it. She'd have wanted me to be a part of it now. To help find her!"

"Mistake me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it Ms. Starling that strangled you." Krendler said, looking at the bruises forming around Ardelia's neck.

"That wasn't really her, don't you see I should be allowed to help her?!" Ardelia's voice was rising along with her anger.

"No, actually I think it wise for you to take a leave of absence, what with the taxing situation and all. I'll contact your district director for you."

With that Krendler and his lackey left the room.

Ardelia slumped back down on her chair. Damn, if she didn't do something and Clarice was captured by those type of thugs she'd surly be harmed, especially if her new found infatuation with Dr. Lecter caused her to do something stupid. I'll guess I'll just have to go kick some sense into her, Ardelia thought to herself...but how to find her?

Then she turned swiftly as she heard the door open again.

"Excuse, me. Are you a Mrs. Mapp."

It was another nurse, this one didn't seem as uppity as the last one and for that Ardelia was grateful.

"Yes, yes I am, what has happened?"

Ardelia asked with concern.

"Oh nothing serious. Um...Crawford, Jack Crawford is awake and was asking for you." The nurse replied, looking at her clipboard.

"Oh ok, great."

Ardelia followed the nurse out and found the room that Crawford occupied. He was sitting up and other than his hospital robes and head wrappings, he looked basically the same.

"Hello, Mr. Crawford. You asked to see me?" Ardelia asked as she tentatively stepped into the hospital room.

"Yes, I did. Here, please sit." He said, indicating the chair beside the bed.

Ardelia sat and looked at him expectantly.

"I just wanted to thank you, Ardelia."

"For what? I should have just kept my mouth shut and you wouldn't be here right now."

"Yes, you could have. And I would have left that house a very sad man. With no leads and retirement fast upon him. Even though I only glimpsed Dr. Lecter for a second, it was enough."

Now Ardelia was perplexed.

"Enough for what?"

"Facing the macabre tastes of society's rejects is not an easy thing to do, day in and day out. It was only the fact that I was able to put some of them away that gave me any sleep at night. Do you know what if feels like to have one of your greatest achievements in life undone? Well, that's what it felt like when I discovered that Dr. Lecter had escaped. Although the real capture rightfully goes to Mr. Graham, I spent just as many nights as he did searching through evidence, trying to find even a shred of anything significant. I was the one that compiled all of the evidence against Lecter after he had been captured. I doubt that he would of even been associated with half of the murders he committed if not for me. My point is, Ardelia. He has escaped again, now with Clarice. I don't think I'd be able to live if I knew he was still out there with her. You know Clarice, Ardelia.

Help me find them."

Ardelia was utterly ecstatic, she was just offered what not more that two minutes ago she was denied.

"Of course, nothing would make me happier than getting Clarice back."

Jack wearily smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Before you get too excited I need you to know we would not, technically be working for the government, I'm almost retired anyways. Any work that we do would be on our own. If you have any qualms with that I suggest you leave now and forget everything I asked of you."

Ardelia chuckled.

"Truth be told I was planning on doing the exact same thing after Krendler just denied my request to be put on her case."

"Well it looks like we think alike, which is always a good start."

Ardelia and Jack smiled.

"So when are you going to get out here?" Ardelia asked, breaking what almost turned into an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, quite soon actually. They just want to monitor my sleep and if everything looks o.k. they'll let me go tomorrow morning."

"That's great, you need a ride home tomorrow?"

"Well I left my car at your place so you can just drive me back there and I can drive myself home. What do you say we start our investigation the day after that-oh wait you'll have work on that day."

"Oh no I won't. After my little chat with Krendler he said I should take a leave of absence until this all dies down."

"Oh well that's convenient."

"Yes, very... so I'll pick you up when tomorrow?"

"About nine I suppose would be fine."

"Ok then see you tomorrow." Ardelia finished as she stood up

"Good bye until then, Jack."

"Until then, Ardelia."

Ardelia shut the door to his hospital room and took a deep breath. As she walked down the lime-green hospital hallways to the lobby to call for taxi, she chanted

"He's Mr. Crawford, Mr. Crawford."

But trying to remind herself of this fact didn't seem to be working, she still couldn't get the knotted feeling out of her stomach every time she thought that they would be working together soon. She'd just have to forget about that stupid feeling though, she resolved to focus on only finding Clarice from now on.

The next morning Ardelia got up and dressed as usual. Only this time she had a car ride with Jack Crawford to look forward to. Ardelia shook her head, reprimanding herself for such foolish thoughts so early in the morning. As she walked out to her car, she looked around, searching for Mr. Crawford's car. She didn't find it.

Stupid stupid stupid, for not noticing before now. Of course, technically it Jack who should have realized his car keys were missing, but then again he had a concussion at the time. Not really the state conducive to noticing such things.

Ardelia rushed inside the house to call the hospital. After being transferred to his room line she asked him where he had parked his car. After Jack told her he had parked it across the street, she informed him it was missing and that she would alert the FBI. By twelve o'clock that afternoon there was a state wide alert out on car's license plate number and description.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm so how will Dr. Lecter and Clarice get rid of Crawford's car? Will Mr. Crawford and Ardelia get together, does he even like her? What surprise character will Jack Crawford turn to, in order to help him find the notorious Dr. Lecter? And has Dr. Lecter ever asked the grinning bob cat why he grins?! hehe, ok answers to all these questions and more, except for the last one, will be coming soon. Please review, they make me very happy!


	14. Dire Need

Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own any of these characters.

Dr. Lecter: Of course, why are you wasting their time, no one owns me, or my Clarice.

Clarice: Hey I know that writer over there doesn't own me, but you sure as hell don't own me either.

Dr. Lecter: (chuckles) I've always enjoyed your warrior spirit, Clarice.

Clarice: I've always enjoyed your silky voice, you naughty doctor.

(They start making out)

Me: Ahem...Can we please get on with the story now?

Dr. Lecter: If you must.

Me: Okey dokey here we go...hehe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily Clarice and Hannibal were able to find everything they needed. It was hard for Clarice to not look suspicious. She had spent so many years looking for criminals, it would take a while for her to become one. As they were standing in line with the other billion people, or so it seemed at the time, Clarice kept having the lurking feeling that someone would notice them. He was Dr. Lecter for Christ sakes!

"They won't notice anything."

Hannibal said into Clarice's ear as they stood in line. A shiver went up her spine before she was able to wonder how he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"How do you know?"

"Well one can never know anything for sure. However, just look at them. People have their own lives and own routines that they are loath to interrupt. Believe it or not Clarice, but most people do not have your little habit to seek out people and things that do not want to be seen."

Clarice thought about what Hannibal said as they slowly moved up in the line. By the time they were walking out to Crawford's car she had begun to walk with more calm confidence than before.

Somehow Clarice convinced Hannibal to let her drive so that he could get some rest. The bullet wound had healed well, but Clarice still didn't want him to do too much.

As Clarice started to drive away from the Wall-Mart parking lot, Hannibal directed her to the freeway that they had left that last night. She only had only to follow the interstate West, he said simply. After tuning the station to a soothing classical station he leaned back and slowly closed his eyes.

Clarice smiled, as she looked over at him. It was the first time she saw him so relaxed. Actually it the first time she saw him sleeping at all because it was she that had fallen asleep first the night before.

As the hours passed they slowly left the populated city area. The mountains were very beautiful Clarice mused as she drove along. She was starting to look forward to the unexpected hike she would be going on later that day.

Just when she was starting to relax and think that perhaps she wasn't doing such a bad job on her first day as a fugitive she heard something that all that made her heart skip a beat.

"_We interrupt this usual radio broadcast to report the appearance of Dr. Lecter and his now believed to be accomplice, Clarice Starling. They are said to be driving a black 1998 Ford Crown Victoria, License plate number: 4JRCl7. They are each wanted on multiple charges and are considered highly dangerous. If you have any information or have seen one or either of them please contact your local police station immediately."_

Clarice hurriedly looked around. Although the highway was in no way quite as busy as before, there were still several cars around. A hundred questions ran through her mind. But before she was able to answer any of them Dr. Lecter slowly opened one eye,

"Just keep driving, Clarice. Get off on the next exit."

Clarice gave him a quick glance.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was. Hearing your name spoken during a radio interruption is not exactly conducive to an unfettered slumber."

"Oh...sorry." Clarice mumbled as she pulled off the highway.

"No need to apologize, you don't have any control over that. Actually I am surprised it took them so long to realize Crawford's car was missing."

"Oh cut them some slack, your car isn't really the first thing on your mind after having your head bashed into a door by your nemesis." Clarice chastised with a small grin. Hannibal looked over at her to make sure she was only kidding and not really too upset over his treatment of Jack.

"He shot me, I think I was perfectly within my rights to have done that. Turn here." Hannibal said, they were now traveling down a deserted road. The signs showed that they were heading towards a mountain town called, "Darcy".

"So do you think anyone noticed our car back there on the highway?" Clarice asked tentatively.

"Probably not. But even if they did, cell phones don't work in this terrain. And by the time they make it to a phone and the policy arrive, we will be far away from any place they might look. O.k. turn here."

"Here?" Clarice was surprised because Dr. Lecter indicated a dirt road, well not even a dirt road, just a break in the dense tree line.

"Yes, here. In later situations that are more..._dire_ than this, I ask that when I request something of you that you obey without question. I'll answer any confusion you may have later. Understood?" Hannibal added, as Clarice hurriedly turned car, almost missing the barely noticeable entrance.

"O.k., sorry. Just making sure, no need to get pissy." Clarice said as she slowly drove up the dirt road.

"Pissy?" Hannibal asked, looking totally confused.

"Yea, you know...uppity, disgruntled, frustrated. It's a side effect of that fetish of yours, you know." Clarice said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, so you're the psychiatrist now?" Hannibal asked, forgetting his anger and laughing at how she was able to sound so serious, as if she was actually diagnosing him.

"Yes, and you're lucky too because you're mental health was in _dire_ need of a laugh."

Hannibal stopped laughing and only sighed, it was not often that he couldn't come up with a witty and cutting response. Clarice only smiled in the silence.

"Pull in the car here and stop." Hannibal directed her, pointing to a small alcove of trees, slightly off the dirt road. Hannibal got out first and went to the trunk, he started dividing the packages between himself and Clarice. They quickly both changed into their more durable hiking boots and thicker jackets. He tossed Clarice her own small pack. They each had water, several protein bars, a compass, a map. After that was done, Hannibal spread out one of the maps out on the back of the car. He pointed out to Clarice where they were headed to and how to get there.

"When did you think of all of this?" Clarice asked with surprise, quite taken aback at the depth of his plan.

"I have several places such as this in major parts of the world where I'm likely to be spending time. However, I must admit this particular estate is one of the most special. And it is one of the most difficult to get to. Especially when I am without my usual...supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Yes, counterfeit id's, a car with an untraceable license plate number, money, the usual."

"The usual?" Clarice asked incredulously. She knew that Dr. Lecter had many resources, not that extensive though. No wonder she was hard pressed to keep up with him over the years. Dr. Lecter only gave a knowing smile in response, leading Clarice to question further.

"Exactly how did you come by all of these estates, cars, and wealth."

"That Clarice is a question for another day. For now it's time for us to put as much distance between this car and us as possible."

After putting up several strategically placed branches around the car, assuring that it wasn't visible from the main road, Hannibal and Clarice started off on their hike.

It was only 2:00 pm by this time, insuring that the couple would have at least several hours until the sun set.

As Clarice followed Hannibal up the winding almost invisible dirt path she finally felt a sense of calm return to her, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. At first Clarice looked all around, marveling at the forest during mid day. Then as the terrain became more treacherous she found her self watching the ground more than the sky.

Even with the help of her eyes her feet still got confused and she almost tripped a couple of times. The last time she looked up at Hannibal's back and realized that he hadn't faltered once. So she decided to follow his footsteps exactly. It actually worked out quite well... until she started to grow bolder and end up tripping again.

This time her foot got caught behind a rock and she was unable to catch herself. Luckily Hannibal quickly turned around and caught her before she fell too far.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal asked.

"Yea. Um...thanks." Clarice managed awkwardly as Hannibal helped her get to her feet. Clarice mentally slapped herself for not paying enough attention.

As Hannibal was about to turn around and resume their journey, Clarice asked,

"I never thought of you as the outdoorsy type, how'd you get so good at this sort of thing?"

Hannibal sighed as he continued up the path. Clarice almost thought he wasn't going to answer until he said very quietly

"I spent much of my childhood in a forest...very similar to this one."

"Is that why you like this estate we're going to so much?"

"Yes.." a beat..."and no."

Clarice looked confused and was about to ask for clarification when Hannibal started speaking again.

"How would you feel, Clarice, say if you lived in ranch house, with horses, cows, sheep, and all types of things necessary for the perfect farm life."

Immediately Clarice thought she would be blessed. Actually, she had wanted exactly that as a child. But then Clarice remembered why she had stopped dreaming of that life. The night when she watched her uncle slaughter the spring lambs had quenched any real desire she had had to one day live on a farm, no matter how much the idea appealed to her at first.

"So, Clarice would you enjoy living there?" Hannibal asked again.

Clarice found herself echoing back his earlier reply.

"yes...and no"

Hannibal only nodded, content that Clarice understood why he was unable to give a straight answer before.

Clarice took a deep breath and wondered... Did Hannibal have a similar experience as she did when he was a child. Is that why he understood her so well? She knew that if she didn't ask now, she would never know the real answer for certain. She took another breath and tried to keep her voice steady as she asked,

"Who was your lamb, Hannibal?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea Clarice is a little...blunt, but hey she wanted to know. So that's what Hannibal and Clarice have been doing, more on what Jack and Ardelia are doing coming up in the next chapter. One day the stories will converge again, never worry. Please let me know what you think, I'm trying to keep them in character, really! Any comments or criticisms are welcome. Thanks for reading, now go on and press the review button, Dr. Lecter knows you want to...


	15. An Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ardelia had alerted the FBI that Crawford's car was missing she wasn't really sure what to do. Her house was painfully quiet. A constant reminder of Clarice's absence.

With nothing left to do Ardelia contented herself with trying to fall into a fitful sleep.

That next morning Ardelia woke up early, around 4:00. Quite surprising actually, she was usually a heavy sleeper.

Ardelia hummed to herself while making coffee and performing her usual morning rituals, trying to kill sometime before 9:00 rolled around.

Finally it was 8:30 and Ardelia was able to leave her uncomfortably quiet house in order to go pick up Crawford from the hospital.

At least this time Ardelia was able to bypass the line in front of the reception desk, she already knew what room he was in.

"Hello, Mr. Crawford." Ardelia said brightly as she walked into the bland hospital room. Jack was sitting in one of the chairs beside the bed that he had just recently vacated, now dressed in his usual clothes.

"Hello, Ardelia. Please call me Jack. We'll working together now, you know. Or have you changed your mind?"

"Oh no. Why do you ask?" Ardelia replied as Jack got up from his chair.

"No reason, just making sure." Jack answered as he followed Ardelia out, down the long lime hospital corridors. After a second, Jack continued.

"Have you ever met Dr. Lecter, Ardelia?"

"Well, not in person. But Clarice often discussed him with me, and I helped her with the Buffalo Bill case. I know what I'm getting myself into, Jack."

"Good."

They arrived at the reception desk where Jack signed himself out of the hospital. Both Jack and Ardelia remained silent until the got to the car. Jack gave Ardelia directions to his house, since he couldn't drive there himself due to his lack of a car. Silence reigned again for a couple of moments before Jack was able to bring himself to ask the question that had been bugging him since they left his hospital room.

"Um...what did Clarice, say to you...about him, about Lecter, I mean."

Ardelia thought for a moment. She and Clarice had spoken a lot about him over the years. However, it mostly concerned his actions, what he did and how to be able to find him. Not really about what she thought about him personally.

Ardelia was about to tell Jack this when she remembered one time when Clarice had spoken about him personally. It had sort of freaked her out at the time but she had forgotten about it until now.

"One time, I remember her telling me that he never lied. And someone who doesn't lie can't be all bad."

Ardelia glanced at Jack as she was driving. He looked strained.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Jack shook his head

"Oh nothing Ardelia."

Ardelia knew he wasn't telling the complete truth but she let it slide. After a couple more minutes they arrived at Jack's house.

It was a large two-story house, with a long front deck. There were two wicker rocking chairs on the side, although they looked unused.

"Would you like to come in. We might as well get started as soon as possible. Although I understand if you need another day to rest." Jack said before he got out of the car.

Ardelia shrugged her shoulders in what she hopped looked like an offhand manner. Inside she was positively ecstatic to be invited into Jack's home. If even on the premise of trying to find Clarice.

"Ok, Jack. Sure you up to it?" Ardelia answered as she followed him up to the door.

"Of course. It'll take more than a concussion to keep from putting Dr. Lecter away." He half-jokingly replied as he unlocked the entrance door.

Ardelia didn't have time to look around much as he led her to his office. But from what she could tell the rest of the house looked warm and inviting, thanks to his late wife, Bella, no doubt.

"Would you like anything, water perhaps?"

Jack asked as he directed Ardelia to sit in a leather chair facing his imposing desk that dominated the room. Unlike the rest of the house, this room looked entirely like Jack. There were dark green walls lined with books and out of place locked file cabinets. There weren't any pictures she noticed.

"No thanks. Ardelia answered after settling herself in the chair."

Jack nodded and walked around to his desk. After fiddling with one of the locked drawers for a second, he lifted out a think volume of papers and files. Then he went to one of his bookshelves and brought out another large book,

Dr. Lecter, the Madness Behind the Monster 

An in depth psychological profile of one the World's Worst Serial Killers

By

Dr. Doemling

Ardelia smirked, remembering how much Clarice hated the man after meeting him at Verger's Estate that day.

"You've heard of it, I suppose then?" Jack asked.

"Only from Clarice."

"Well I don't suppose she was the most, unbiased audience. Still, the book is quiet a disappointment. I only request that you read Ch 6, it's mostly historical and will help you understand his reasoning better.

Ardelia only murmured her assent. She really couldn't see what could have happened to Dr. Lecter to make him think that murdering people was an o.k. thing to do.

"O.k. next thing. Do you know this man?" Jack asked as he pulled out a newspaper clipping photo of a tall man with dirty blond hair. He looked angry. His photo was accompanied by the title,

**Baltimore Detective Unit, Still Clueless**.

It was from the Tattler, Ardelia noticed as well.

"Is this...Will Graham?"

Jack only nodded in assent.

"You know Clarice. The only one who understands Dr. Lecter is Will Graham. If we're going to find them, we are going to need both of you."

Ardelia nodded. But then asked,

"How are we going to find him? Clarice told me that no one knew where he was, that he moved after his wife and her son left him?"

"Yes, that's true. However, we have a certain bond, I suppose. Something that just comes naturally after having worked together for so long. Anyways, we exchange Christmas cards every year. He actually just lives a couple hours away. Would you like to go see him today?"

"Today? Shouldn't we call him or something, beforehand?" Ardelia asked.

"Oh no. With Will it's better if you see him face to face. It's harder for him to refuse that way. Besides, the sooner we start, the sooner we get Clarice back."

"Hmm, that makes sense. Lets go then."

"O.k. Don't forget to take your book. You can read it on the way."

Ardelia nodded and followed him to the garage where Jack's second car was. Ardelia got into the side passenger seat and opened up to Ch 6. Jack started the car and quickly drove away, hoping his old friend could be persuaded.

About half an hour later Ardelia had finished the chapter. Apparently Dr. Lecter's mother and father were shot during the war. Hannibal fled to the woods and survived off the animals there. Once he was found after the war and adopted by his uncle, it was too late. He had already become a hunter. Ardelia wondered how Doemling figured all of this out. It seemed sort of melodramatic to her, but it did explain his cannibalistic tendencies. Ardelia shrugged her shoulders and decided to watch the scenery. Understanding Dr. Lecter was Clarice's thing, not hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is your Lamb, Hannibal?"

When Clarice asked this seemingly simple question, a thousand scenes flashed through his mind. Hannibal looked up to the darkening sky.

"It's best if we stop for now, before it gets too dark."

Clarice nodded, guessing correctly that it's not best to push him.

She followed him off the path, deeper into the woods. Hannibal stopped after a couple of minutes. They had walked to the edge of the woods, after that for a couple yards was plain stone. And after that, a sheer cliff.

Clarice cautiously walked to edge and looked down. If you fell, there wouldn't be any getting up. She also noticed that this position allowed her a perfect view of the long winding road that led into the town of Darcy and beyond. Other than the road and the small town, the view was entirely full of trees.

"Beautiful isn't?"

Hannibal whispered behind her.

Clarice turned, she didn't think Hannibal spent much time appreciating nature.

"Yes, it is."

The sun had completely set. It was getting harder to see anything at all. Clarice followed Hannibal back to their make shift campsite. It consisted of only their two packs and a couple of blankets. They had already decided against a fire, which would be only too easy to see in the dark forrest. They contended themselves with silently eating their tasteless protein bars and sipping their water bottles.

Clarice and Hannibal propped up their packs against a large tree as makeshift pillows. It was funny Clarice thought, that she was more comfortable here, in the middle of nowhere with Hannibal, than she had been anywhere else before. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard Hannibal say,

"Her name was Mischa."

She heard him take a ragged breath as she turned around to look at him. She couldn't see anything but his eyes in the darkness.

"She was my sister. We lived in relative happiness for most of my childhood, much like you and your father it seems."

Clarice felt rather than saw the small grin on Hannibal's face as he described the happy time.

"Then one night my family and I relocated to a hidden cottage in the woods. Hoping to be safe there until the end of war. I assume you know the story up to thus far?"

"Yes." Although there were not any definitive answer on what had happened to Hannibal while in the woods, there were many theories. Dr. Doemling's seemed to be the most believed.

"I didn't know you had a sister though."

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't.. What's the theory now, that I became a wild beast and ate the poor forrest creatures to stay alive?"

"Yea, something like that." Clarice answered chuckling.

"Do you believe that?"

Clarice thought for a moment.

"No, I asked you years ago to fill out that psychological profile so we could better understand what happened to you. You told me that nothing just happens to someone. I know now that you were right. Whatever the truth about your past is, it doesn't define you."

"I would appreciate if you remembered that after I finish telling you about that winter."

Clarice only nodded.

As Clarice listened with wide eyes about Hannibal's past she couldn't help thinking that she probably would have done the same thing if that had happened to her. It made her angry just thinking about the fate that his beloved Mischa had to endure. After Hannibal stopped speaking the silence of the forrest seemed to press upon them.

"The death of your sister wasn't your fault." Clarice whispered when she couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"I never said it was."

"You didn't have to."

Hannibal sighed and blinked back the tears that filled his eyes.

"Thank you for understanding Clarice."

And that was how their night in the woods passed. With Clarice leaning against Hannibal's shoulder. Silently telling him that one day things would be better.

Hannibal had never before told his story to anyone, except his Lady Murasaki, and she had left him. Perhaps, now that Clarice knew and even accepted him, he could learn how to heal. He certainly hoped so as he closed his eyes to welcome sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think. Comments, criticisms, or anything under the sun is welcome, thanks!


	16. Catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ardelia, wake up."

Jack Crawford had finally pulled up in front of the apartment build where Will Graham lived and was now trying to rouse Ardelia from a deep sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus on Jack's face.

"Didn't sleep well last night, did you?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well I had a lot on my mind..."

"Yea, I bet. Well we're here."

Ardelia looked around and realized that they were in fact, in front of an apartment building. As she got out of the car, she couldn't help but be a bit surprised. Tall buildings wedged together. A perfect example of a downtown concrete jungle.

"Will Graham, lives here?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, why are you so surprised?"

"Clarice told me a little bit about him, what she heard from you. He used to work on boats, near the sea, right?"

"You are right, he did. He even went back there for a couple of years. But things had changed after Molly left him. So he came here, it keeps him busy."

Jack and Ardelia paused in the entrance hall, scanning the lists for Will's name.

"There, third floor number 357."

Jack nodded, pressed the corresponding button and spoke into the speaker.

"Will? This is Jack, I need to speak with you, it's important."

They didn't hear anything for a couple of moments.

"Maybe he's not there?" Ardelia said.

"Oh no, it's quite a while since he got off of work, he's home."

Just as Jack finished, the entry door buzzed open.

Jack and Ardelia quickly walked into the entry way and headed up to Will's room.

Barely looking through the dingy hallways, they made it up in a couple of minutes. Jack raised his hand to knock on the door only to have the door open immediately.

Ardelia was surprised with the man before her. She had never seen him in person before, but the photos of him in the newspapers showed a well-kept man with inquisitive eyes. But this man...he had many scars littering his once handsome face. They were very light but still gave him a roguish appearance. His rumpled gray suit did nothing to soften his appearance either.

Luckily the man was too busy staring at Jack to notice Ardelia watching him.

"Well hello Jack. Lets skip the pleasantries, shall we? What do you want?" Will asked as he opened the door for Jack and Ardelia.

Will barely even acknowledged his guest's companion.

Jack waited until they were all seated in the meager living room before answering Will's question.

"Well, Will as usual, I need your help on a case."

"Hmm." Will answered, not really paying attention while he got up to fetch himself a drink.

"Anyone like a drink?"

Both Jack and Ardelia declined as they watched Will pop open a bottle of beer before coming back and sitting opposite of them.

"So what is it this time? I haven't seen anything in the papers lately. You're not carrying any photos or case files to look at. So either there's a new serial killer the papers don't know about yet or...you know you'll have to convince me of something before even showing me any evidence."

"I'm glad to see you'll still sharp as ever, Will." Jack said with a small smile

"Flattery will get you no where. You know I won't go looking for him again."

"Will, I haven't even told you who the case is about yet-"

"You don't have to, Jack. If it were anyone else you would just mail me the evidence you want looked at, and you sure wouldn't have brought someone else along."

He nodded towards Ardelia, looking at her for the first time.

"Who is she, family to one of Lecter's victims or something of that sort?"

"No, I'm nothing of that sort!" Ardelia had had it with this guy. So far she only saw a drunk guy that was a tad bit observant.

Will only looked at the now very angry Ardelia and back to Jack.

"Will, let me explain. Dr. Lecter isn't just murdering random people throughout Europe. He's done something to agent Starling. He's kidnapped her. Agent Mapp here is Starling's friend. This could be our last chance to catch him. If both of you were to work together, I'm sure that-"

"That what? That everything would be fine?" Jack finished off his beer before continuing.

"You know what I think? You love my insight so much, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me sharing. I think that if you continue to go after him, he will kill you, Jack. And what's worse you would have dragged Starling, Mapp, and now myself right along for the ride! But you don't care, do you. Just as long as Lecter is arrested right? All for the greater good? Oh no, it's not that easy. You do this because you can't live with yourself for letting one get away. Everyone he kills is on your head just as much as his!"

Ardelia just sat back shocked. She hadn't even met this man before and he was ranting already?

Jack, although not surprised, was still deeply unnerved. He hated it when Will turned that innate perception of people on himself. He always seemed to nail exactly what Jack was thinking, and this time was no different.

"I'm sorry, Will. You're right, I do feel guilty. First for what happened to you, and now Starling. But with Starling...I sent her to him, Will. Her situation is mostly my fault, if I hadn't-"

"Stop blaming yourself, Jack. I will help you...if only to make sure that what happened to me, doesn't happen to her."

"Really?" Jack asked. He really didn't expect him to agree so readily.

"Yes, I will." Will answered. After a beat he looked back up Jack with a haunting smirk.

"At least this way, whether we get her back or not, I won't have to worry about you anymore."

He laughed and walked back into his small kitchen and grabbed another beer.

"Meet me at Marty's, the diner down the street in an hour. Bring all that paper work I'm sure you brought and I'll look it over while we...catch up." Will shouted back to them.

Ardelia and Jack quickly showed themselves out.

Once they were out of hearing range she looked over at Jack. He looked a bit pale.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. At least he agreed to help us." Jack answered.

"Why did he? He seemed quite angry with you, and then he just agrees to help us?"

"It's hard to explain, Ardelia. Ever since I called him back to help me with the Tooth Fairy killings, he has, in essence, hated me. The only reason he helps is because he hates the murderers themselves more. Also, I think he feels guilty for what happened to Clarice."

"Why? I didn't even think they knew each other."

"They didn't. But during the Buffalo Bill murders, I knew I would need someone to get through to Lecter. If only to get a couple scraps of information. I asked Will for his help on the case. He declined and I was left to find someone else who would get Lecter to talk. I chose Clarice. I think in a way, we both feel guilty for her situation now."

"Oh." Ardelia answered as they continued their walk to the car. Ardelia never imagined that either Jack or this Will Graham felt this way. Clarice would flip! If she was only here Ardelia reminded herself.

By the time that Jack and Ardelia got to the diner and set up the most important evidence and information, it was already half and hour later. The remaining thirty minutes was spent sipping coffee and discussing the weather.

By the time that Will finally arrived, Ardelia was definitely ready for a change of pace. After ordering their food, Will barely looked up as he shuffled through the many papers. Ardelia, who was expecting Will to take most of the dinner reading, surprised her by removing 3/4 of the information contained there.

"What are you doing? That's everything about Lecter, it's important." Ardelia chastised.

Will just glanced up at her before separating the papers again.

"If you remember correctly, Mapp, this was my case long before you came along."

"That was more than ten years ago-"

That got Will looking up finally.

"You want my help? Then let me go about it my own way."

Jack looked at her sympathetically.

"It's o.k. Ardelia, he knows what he's doing."

"I sure hope so." Ardelia muttered as she sat back in her seat angrily.

After about ten minutes, Will set back all the papers again. And stared at Ardelia intently.

"What? You couldn't have read all that information so soon."

"I didn't have to. I knew most of the events leading up to the death of that Italian...Pazzi, was it? No, what I read was your report."

"Yes, what about it?" Ardelia asked defensively.

"What did you leave out?"

"I didn't leave-"

"O.k. I guess we'll have to go about this the hard way then. Your report says that after you were questioned by the police you went back inside and Lecter and Clarice just happened to be there"

"Yes, that's right."

"What were you wearing?"

"What-?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, I was wearing jeans, a shirt, and a jacket."

"Why were you dressed so early?"

"I always wake up early and get dressed." Ardelia said quickly, knowing that was a down right lie.

"Why were you wearing a jacket?"

"I was cold."

"Why were you cold?"

"I just was-"

Will sighed.

"Agent Mapp, Why are you lying? The report also says that the cops that questioned you saw you getting out of your car. Not coming out of your home. What are you hiding?"

Ardelia sighed. It seemed as if she would have to tell them. She glared at Will before turning to Jack.

"Jack, I'm sorry. But I didn't tell you, well because it doesn't really make any difference I suppose anyways."

"It's o.k. Ardelia, just tell us now, you never know what may help out."

For the next ten minutes, Ardelia went over everything she left out. It was hard to admit that she had left Lecter at her home for fear of Clarice's safety, but she was able to do. And now, it seemed that Clarice still was lost, despite how hard Ardelia tried.

Ardelia looked up at both of them after she had finished.

"See it changes nothing, Lecter still kidnapped Clarice."

But neither Jack nor Will responded.

They just remained deep in thought. Finally Will broke the silence.

"I think there's more to this than we know right now. I need to see your apartment, Mapp."

"O.k."

Jack spoke up.

"Will, you can just stay at my place until we figure something out and decide where to look."

Will just nodded absently. Still thinking about what Ardelia had said.

Ardelia smirked. She could tell that it was going to be one long ride home with Will in the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k. yes I know nothing too revealing but Will had to be introduced. I think he's the hardest character to write so tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated, thanks!

Next Chapter Preview: Hannibal and Clarice finally reach their destination, only to find themselves being pursued again. Both the Authorities and Crawford's team are closing in, will Hannibal and Clarice be able to defy fate once more??


	17. Fun in the Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night it had snowed, covering much of the mountain in the white powder. Luckily, the tree that Hannibal and Clarice slept under had kept most of the snow from covering them.

Not surprisingly, Hannibal was the first to wake. He almost started to get up before he realized that he was not alone. He looked down to see Clarice nestled in the crook of his arm.

He was about to rouse her before a sly smile crossed his face as he thought of a much more entertaining method. Several flakes of snow had drifted and settled over Clarice's face while she slept. Hannibal bent down and flicked his tongue over several of the snow flakes. The cold ice quickly dissolving after coming into contact with his warm mouth.

Clarice barely had a chance to wake up fully before her mouth was captured in a passionate kiss. After a couple of moments, the two broke a part. Clarice looked up at Hannibal mischievously.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning."

Hannibal only looked down at her.

"Would you rather a different scenario, Clarice?"

"Oh no. I like this scenario very much thank you." she responded, delving deeper into the blankets.

Hannibal smirked as he watched her close her eyes once more.

"Clarice, we should get moving."

"hmm? Just a couple more minutes..."

After giving a totally oblivious Clarice a reproachful look, Hannibal tried to summon that voice that could scare the wits out of anyone.

"Clarice...if you don't get up this instant. I assure you, you will regret it." Hannibal almost pulled the voice off too, if it wasn't for the small fact that he couldn't help but keep a pesky note of happiness from his threat.

Clarice only smiled, keeping her eyes closed.

"What are you going to do, kiss me again? Sorry to disappoint, Hannibal, but that isn't a very good deterrent"

"Fine have it your way, Clarice."

Hannibal reached behind him and grabbed a fistful of snow. He then deftly lifted up the blanket that was covering them both and quickly dropped the cold ice down the back of Clarice's shirt. It only took a moment for her respond.

Clarice jumped up. The blanket falling off of her as she tried to get the freezing snow away from her skin. She threw an angry look back at Hannibal only to see him curled up on the blanket...laughing.

Clarice almost started laughing as well before she remembered that Hannibal's little stunt could not go unpunished.

Clarice walked over to the clearing, where the snow was more abundant and gathered up a good sized snow ball. Luckily for her, Hannibal was too busy laughing to notice. She swiftly turned and threw the snow ball. Her good aim followed through, causing the lump of snow to connect solidly with Hannibal's face.

He looked up at Clarice, the look of amusement gone only to be replaced with a predatory grin.

Clarice looked at him, thinking that maybe throwing the snow ball wasn't the best idea. She whipped around and dashed across the clearing.

Unfortunately, Clarice's head start didn't give her that much of an advantage. In a matter of seconds Hannibal was up and bounding after her effortlessly. Hannibal saw her disappear in the trees lining the opposite side of the clearing and slowed to a walk as he entered after her. Opting instead to listen for Clarice's movements rather than chasing after her blindly, Hannibal stopped near a particularly large tree and began his hunt.

Although Clarice wasn't really worried for her life at all, she was still loath to lose this little game of cat and mouse.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are, Clarice..." Hannibal hissed from somewhere to her left.

Clarice jumped and almost started to run before she realized that that was what Hannibal was expecting and hoping for. If she ran, she would surely make enough noise for him to follow. No, it was better to slowly walk away. She stopped and hid behind a tree when she heard Hannibal walking from somewhere behind her.

After listening for a moment, Clarice realized that he was too close for her to be able to escape unnoticed. She would have to stay put and hope he followed in a different direction.

But no such luck was present for Clarice that day. Hannibal had seen her hair whip around that tree before disappearing. He walked up directly behind the tree, knowing that Clarice was standing on the exact opposite side. Hannibal stood there quietly, waiting for Clarice's curiosity to get the better of her

Clarice, for her part, knew that Hannibal was somewhere close by. She had heard him walking not far off until suddenly all she heard was silence. It didn't take long for her caution to turn to curiosity. She slowly started walking forward, looking around quickly for any sign of movement.

Suddenly her arms were pinned behind her and a voice whispered in her ear

"Tell me again why you didn't just wake up the first place?"

Clarice smirked

"Wasn't it you, Hannibal, that told me I should get more fun out of life?"

Clarice then swiftly turned and maneuvered her arms out of Hannibal's grasp and stood facing him.

Hannibal stepped towards her and grabbed Clarice's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Just remember that, Clarice, next time when we play a game of my choosing..."

Clarice involuntarily shuddered with anticipation as she replied

"Why wait?"

Hannibal chuckled darkly.

"Clarice, believe me, if it wasn't for the fact that we are fugitives in the middle of a forest filled with snow, I would definitely take you up on that offer."

"Hmm. Well we'll just have to remedy that situation, no won't we. Lead the way to our next destination, I say."

Clarice made a mocking bow.

Hannibal sighed.

"I've been trying to get you to agree to that for the last past half-hour."

"Yes, but this was ever so much more entertaining, don't you think?" Clarice didn't wait for an answer as she trotted back to their camp site and began to gather up their few belongings.

Hannibal shook his head while thinking that if there was one thing he knew, it was that life with Clarice would never be dull.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k. I swear next chapter will actually have a plot! But I couldn't help writing this little exchanged into the story. So tell me what you think, thanks for reading!


	18. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Ardelia was right, it was a long ride in the car with Will as a passenger. The calm silence that prevailed on the trip to Will's apartment had completely eroded.

In order to keep stop Will from looking over at her suspiciously she lent him Dr. Doemling's book.

Hoping that it would shut him up for a while and get him off that high horse by showing him that he wasn't the only one who knew everything about Dr. Lecter.

Unfortunately, it didn't have the effect she had hoped for. After about half an hour Will had read Ch. 6 and other relevant parts of the book.

And then he started laughing. Ardelia looked behind her to see if Will was actually laughing or maybe had just chocked on something. But no...there he was sitting in the back seat actually laughing.

"What is it Will?" Jack asked before Ardelia could.

"This, this book is what I find so amusing. Don't tell me you actually believe it Jack?" Will asked incredulously.

"Well Will, it is the most renowned book that takes on the subject of the reason behind Dr. Lecter's psychosis. And although I admit most of the book could have come from a freshman psychology book, the historical aspect of Dr. Lecter's youth is enlightening."

"Enlightening? Oh my Jack, you've spent so many years trying to find this man and still have no understanding of him."

"That's why I've got you, Will." Jack replied, non pulsed by the condescending tone.

Ardelia however was starting to really get pissed at the nerve of Will.

"Hey! Jack has apprehended more criminals than you ever could. Where were you when Dr. Lecter escaped, huh? If you're so great why are we even having this problem?"

"Ardelia, please-." Jack said before Will cut him off.

"No, let her ask her questions. You want to know where I was, fine I'll tell you, might even give you a laugh. I was in a mental institution. After my little rendezvous with Dr. Lecter's protégé, I was scarred and left alone with only my thoughts. And in the back of my mind I understood why Dr. Lecter and Dolarhyde did what they did. You see Ardelia...I understand too much. And the sole reason that Jack has apprehended so many criminals is only because he knows how to pick out those that have an understanding of criminals themselves. Clarice had it too, didn't she Jack?"

It took a moment for him to answer.

"Yes, yes she did."

Ardelia rolled her eyes and resumed her seat and stared angrily at the road ahead.

"I don't understand why you two are making such a big deal out of this, he's just another criminal. One who has Clarice now I might add, so her so called "understanding" didn't do a damn bit of good if you ask me."

"Remind me why she's here again, Jack?" Will asked snidely.

Jack took a deep breath.

"Bottom line, Clarice is missing. I doubt the official people they have on the case will ever get to her in time. If she is going to have any chance of coming back we need all the help we can get. So if either of you really wants to help her you can start by ending your little arguments."

Thankfully, they arrived at Ardelia's house soon afterwards.

Ardelia got out of the car first and opened her door. After putting her stuff down she turned to Jack and Will.

"I'm making dinner if you want some, you're welcome to it. Clarice's side of the house is over there, you're welcome to look at everything just don't take anything."

Jack nodded and followed Ardelia to the kitchen while Will went over to Clarice's side of the house.

He walked around slowly, getting the feel of the space. He smirked at the open bottle of Jack Daniels on the coffee table. Funny, the things they had in common Will mused. The empty walls and stale aroma was very reminiscent of his own living area.

Will took a second look around the front room. It was the only room that had even a hint of evidence that Clarice spent any time here.

The indentation in the couch vouched that Clarice probably spent more time sleeping there than on her own bed.

He narrowed his eyes as they came to rest on the tape player sitting inconspicuously on the coffee table.

Will picked it up and turned it on. Expecting to hear some sort of Country music, or even Jazz. Hell even heavy metal wouldn't have fazed him too much. But what he did hear sent chills down his spine.

"_What was your worst memory of childhood?"_

"_The death of my father."_

"_Tell me about it, and don't lie...or I'll know."_

Will grabbed the tape player and started it from the beginning.

He listened to the tape and a couple of other ones he found lying on the table as well.

They struck him as odd and in a way, disturbing. No, he had long since gotten over his fear of Dr. Lecter's voice, although it still rankled him on occasion. No that wasn't it. The thing that was bothering him was the conversations themselves.

The give and take of the discussions was similar to that of an intricate dance. It was a game he realized. After all, most things to Dr. Lecter were a game, Clarice just happened to play back...and that was what scared him.

Will sat back on the couch, reviewing everything that he had heard. Jack and Ardelia were so certain that Clarice was being led against her will. But it seemed all the evidence was pointing to the direct opposite.

"Well," Jack thought, "I'm doing this to get to Lecter, he destroyed my life. I had given up ever seeing him again. But then Jack shows up, presenting the perfect opportunity. If I tell them that Clarice may actually want to be with Lecter...will they still be as eager to try to find him? No, I don't think so. Let them believe that their Clarice is only being led astray unaware, worrying about her will only keep them more dedicated to their cause."

Will replaced the tapes back on the table.

"Will, dinner is ready. Find anything?" Jack asked, coming into the room.

Will shrugged.

"We'll see."

Jack nodded.

"Come on then, after this we can go back to my house and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"That's the first thing we've agreed on all day, Jack." Will said as he walked out of Clarice's living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. Hannibal and Clarice finally make it to the cabin next chapter.


	19. At Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarice was just starting to wonder how much longer their little trek through the woods would be taking when she suddenly noticed the lack of roots under her feet that had been trying to make her fall for last two days.

She quickly looked up to see a grand looking cabin. It was the epitome of a winter home. She turned to see Dr. Lecter smirking next to her.

"You never do anything half-way do you?"

"You only have one life to live fully, Clarice. Why spend it doing anything less?" Lecter answered simply, leading the way up to the property.

However instead of going up to the main house, he circled it and started walking towards a smaller version of the cabin located behind it.

Lecter rapped on the door. When Clarice was just about to say that she highly doubted anyone was inside, the door opened to reveal an old man.

"Hello, who's there?" The man said.

Clarice looked down to see he was holding a cane and looking up at nothing in particular. It took Clarice a moment to realize that the man was blind.

"Hello Victor. It's nice to see you after all of these years."

"Mr. Davis?! Is that you?" The old man's face broke out into a large smile.

"It's been so long, I never thought I'd see you again to tell the truth."

"Well plans change, but I'm happy you're included in them now, Victor. So, you've still got the key to the main house I presume?"

"Oh yes, yes." The man said and quickly went back inside to retrieve the key.

After talking for a bit and introducing Clarice to Victor, Dr. Lecter bid his friend good night, promising to say good bye before he left again.

Clarice followed Dr. Lecter back up to the main house.

Dr. Lecter opened the door for her and Clarice stepped inside.

Dr. Lecter immediately went to start a fire on the hearth located in the sitting room off to the right.

Clarice started wandering around. It was furnished well, but obvious that someone hadn't lived in it for a very long time.

"Okey dokey then." Lecter said as he rose and brushed some ash off of his hands.

"Well, first things first. We need to get some thing together before we leave."

"How long are we staying here?" Clarice asked as she followed Lecter up the stairs.

"One day, two at the most. Just long enough to rest before we leave the country."

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about leaving that up to you, Clarice. I have other permanent homes in Buenos Aires, Berlin, Paris, Ontario, and London. However, I am sure we will be able to find adequate housing in any other country if you wish."

"How about Florence?" Clarice asked, barely containing a laugh.

"Clarice, anywhere else in the world, and you choose there? I promise in about five years we'll be able to go back there again. But for the time being I must ask you to limit yourself to the rest of world."

"Oh Darn." Clarice replied casually.

Finally Dr. Lecter stopped in the middle of the hall way and pulled out a drawer Clarice hadn't noticed before.

She stepped up next to him to look down in to it.

There were several compartments. The first contained a large stack of American bills and several other smaller stacks of foreign money. The second contained several passports under different identities and other forms of identification.

Dr. Lecter pulled out duffle bags and handed one to Clarice after stowing away several hundred dollars in the side pocket.

He did the same with his own bag, including the identification. After closing the drawer he opened up the second one, this time revealing several types of weapon.

He immediately reached for his favored harpy and quickly tucked it into his pants pocket. Most of the weapons were knives but there were several fire arms.

"I know you favor these more, Clarice. But do try and not use them until all other forms of evasive action are lost." He added winking, as he handed her a gun with several rounds of ammunition.

Clarice rolled her eyes, after all it wasn't her fault that shooting first and asking questions later wasn't really the best approach for a fugitive on the run.

Lecter closed the drawers and led Clarice to another room. The wallpaper was faded but still held a simple elegance.

"This was the room of my patient's younger sister. Although the clothes are old, they'll have to do for now."

Clarice nodded and went to look through the bureau.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Whenever you're ready feel free to come down."

"Of course." Clarice replied, already looking forward to a warm shower after two days of hiking.

Lecter smiled slightly as he left Clarice. He then quickly left to his own rooms. After showering and dressing, Dr. Lecter went to pay a visit to his old friend, Victor. This time in pursuit of food. If he remembered correctly, Victor's wife had a keen eye and hunted year around. Surely she wouldn't mind parting with some of the meat she gained from her escapades.

Two hours later found Dr. Lecter rifling through the old kitchen's meager supply of spices in order to complete his dish. Dr. Lecter's impromptu dinner was simple yet bound to be very tasty.

Just as he was finishing, Clarice came down to greet him. He was happy to see she still had her gun clasped against her leg in the holster he had provided.

Lecter had already set the table and placed their dishes. Leaving only the wine, which out of the whole pantry was what was most plentiful.

After pouring Clarice's glass and refilling his own, Lecter led her to dinning room. Which although nothing when compared to the sleek, impressive, marble rooms he was most used to occupying of late, still did possess a quiet comfort not found in most homes.

Clarice sat down and calmly sipped her wine before looking down warily at the slice of meat before her. Seeing this, Lecter smirked slightly.

"I assure you Clarice, our old friends out there are still quiet alive and will never come near any knife of mine."

"Any other people around here that have upset in the last two hours?"

"Still don't trust me, hmm?"

"No, I trust you. It's just, I know how much you love to play with words. And although you tell the truth you only said that Victor and wife were alive and well, how do I know that doesn't go for any other of your enemies that may have cropped up?" Clarice countered.

Both of them knew that even if Dr. Lecter wanted, he would have been hard pressed to find a person in this desolate area, kill them, dispose of the body, and prepare this meal within the last two hours. But that didn't take away from the fact that they both enjoyed the playful banter always present in their little arguments.

"Fine, Clarice I will give a straight answer for once. The meat is not human flesh, happy?"

"Why, yes I am thanks for asking." Clarice said as she cut her meat with a flourish, happy for once that she had won one of their little disputes.

Their conversation continued in their usual easy going manner for a couple of hours before Lecter removed their few dishes.

Both, although tired were not really in any hurry to sleep. They retired to the living room instead. The fire that Lecter had started previously was just starting to die down before he restocked it once more.

While Lecter contented himself with idly staring into the flames, Clarice was more restless. She walked over to the bookshelf that lined one wall and lazily looked through their titles. Finding nothing that warranted her immediate attention there, Clarice walked to the other side of the room. It was taken up by a small table on which rested a chess set and in the corner stood a small piano.

After looking at the chess pieces for a moment, she heard Dr. Lecter rise.

"Care for a game Clarice?" He asked.

Clarice was just about to say yes when she caught the mischievous look in his eyes.

"um..no that's o.k." Clarice answered, quickly putting back the pawn in it's original position.

"Why not? You're obviously bored. Such a pity, two nights together and things have already become tedious between us?" Hannibal as he took another step towards her.

Clarice stepped back, thinking that her rapidly increasing heart beat was enough to attest to the fact that his last statement was completely false.

"No, it's just...Chess isn't my thing." Clarice answered quickly.

"Then _what_ would you like to do?" Hannibal asked, his eyebrow raised as he closed the gap between them.

Clarice desperately wanted to reach out and embrace him but that stubborn part of her mind reminded her of the last time she had been especially close to him.

The feeling of frustration she felt as he had left her in the bathtub that first day was not lost upon her.

Clarice called that feeling up as she resolved to not be played around with. She wasn't going to bend to his whims whenever he wanted.

"What do I want to do?" Clarice asked as she quickly stepped to her left so that the piano bench was now separating the two of them.

"Yes, that is what I asked." Hannibal replied, eyeing her warily as if trying to determine what she was planning on doing.

A moment before she had been staring at him eagerly and now she was looking around to anywhere else. His Clarice never did cease to surprise him, but that was what he liked about her. So it seemed he would have to put up with the inconvenience of not being able to predict her behavior.

"I would like to..." Clarice looked around the room once more...there wasn't much to do here she knew.

"I'm waiting, Clarice." Hannibal said quietly as he looked down at the piano bench, no doubt thinking about kicking it out of the way. Now that it was the only thing that separated him from Clarice.

Clarice followed his line of sight to the piano bench and realized that if she didn't pick something to do soon, Hannibal would decide for her. And although she would most likely enjoy his ideas, Clarice was loath to give in that easily.

"I...would like to...Play the Piano." Clarice said quickly then with more conviction,

"I want you to teach me how to play it."

Lecter looked up at her, clearly that was not the response he expected.

After considering her for a moment, Hannibal smiled.

"Okey dokey then, I shall teach you a song or two tonight."

Clarice stared at him, why was he smiling? He must be planning something. Although what, Clarice had no idea.

Hannibal motioned for Clarice to take a seat on the left side of the piano bench. They would be playing a duet.

Clarice's part consisted of several notes repeated over and over, nothing too hard for a beginner.

"Now Clarice, just make sure that you repeat that same sequence continuously. A clear steady beat is of the utmost importance."

Clarice nodded, thinking that maybe this wasn't so bad, quite fun actually.

She started her part and Hannibal let her go on by her self for a couple measure before adding his own part.

The deep sound of Clarice's repeated sequence contrasted nicely with the interwoven light theme that Hannibal was playing.

Before long the song was finished and Clarice was smiling, happy that she hadn't royally butchered her first attempt at a duet.

"Congratulations Clarice, now for something a little more difficult, hmm?"

"Like what?" Clarice asked suspiciously as she saw the now familiar glint return to his eyes.

"Oh nothing too bad...I promise." Hannibal said as he got up and motioned for Clarice to move to the middle of the piano bench.

Just as she did, she felt his arms slide underneath hers. She stiffened immediately.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to play, now place your hands on top of mine."

Clarice grudgingly did so, reminding herself not to be swayed so easily this time. She followed his hands for a couple of measures, but was too concerned with trying to ignore his breath on her neck for her to really pay attention.

"Relax." Hannibal intoned quietly, noticing she was still tense. At that word, Clarice only became more rigid, remembering that was the exact thing he had said that day too.

Ever the observant, Lecter noticed this.

"Oh, now I see what this is, Clarice." Hannibal chuckled as he nuzzled his head into the base of her neck.

Clarice snatched her arms back from underneath his hands.

"What is it?" She asked as she forced herself to stand up and disentangle herself from his arms.

Hannibal, now facing her, leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You, my dear, are angry with me. For leaving you unsatisfied in the bath that day."

Clarice colored slightly.

"I most certainly am not." Clarice said, although she was in truth. Not like she was going to admit to something so seemingly petty though.

"Clarice, I tolerate anger, not dishonesty. Now, I apologize for my abruptness that day, but we were in a hurry-"

"It's not that, well not exactly."

"What is it then, Clarice?"

Clarice sighed, not really used to putting her feelings into actual words.

"It's just...that it's not fair. You seem to have all the control, you know where we're going, what we're doing. You snap your fingers and I feel like a pool of mush. But you...you're just so unaffected and resilient. It's not fair."

"I have hidden my emotions for many years now, Clarice. But believe me, I am just as affected by you as you are of me, no matter how well I might try to hide it. And I know I am a controlling person, but I never want to control you. Understand?"

Clarice nodded and as if on impulse she stepped towards him and hesitatingly kissed him. And for once, Hannibal allowed her to lead the motion. Smiling gratefully, Clarice pulled him closer to her.

After a couple of moments, Hannibal's reservoir of restraint was running low. He wrapped his arms around her back to bring her closer, happy when she didn't resist.

Pulling out of the kiss Hannibal said breathlessly into her ear.

"Clarice, I'd never force anything upon you but if you want to stop...Now would be the time to say so."

Clarice smirked and replied easily, though just as breathlessly.

"A friend of mine once said that all good things come to those who wait. I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

Hannibal smiled and kissed her once again in response before leading her up to the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was easily the hardest chapter I've written so far. I'd very much enjoy your feedback. And comments or criticisms are always welcome. A special thanks to all of my previous reviewers it really helps me to continue.


	20. What you See

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack led Will silently back to Ardelia's side of the apartment where they ate in silence for the next ten minutes or so.

Halfway through the meal Jack's cell phone rang. He got up quickly to answer and came back only minutes later.

"Well, we finally have some good news. My old friend Perkins said that my car has been spotted on I-95 near a small town named, 'Darcy'. The information must be a day old or so by now, but it's the best we got."

"How long will it take to get there?" Will asked, already finishing his dinner in preparation of leaving.

"About an hour." Ardelia replied curtly.

"Well, the sooner we get there, the better," Will replied truthfully.

"O.k. Let's go then," Jack decided as he started gather up his things.

An hour later found the Jack, Will, and Ardelia exiting the highway. They turned and were soon on the road to Darcy.

The town of Darcy was not exceptionally notable. It was made up of a tight knit community whose inhabitants worked at the handful of shops that made up the town's small downtown area.

Unlike most nights though, the local police station was a bustle of activity. People were being interrogated, hotel records were being looked through, and every part of the tiny town was being combed through.

Unfortunately neither Jack, Ardelia, or Will had any more authority than other common citizens and were not privy to any of the information that was likely being gathered at police headquarters.

"If anything important comes up I'm sure Perkins will let me know soon," Jack said, more for his own benefit than either Ardelia's or Will's.

"I really wouldn't worry about it, Jack. I doubt they'll find anything anyways," Will responded calmly.

Jack shrugged as he found a parking place at the center of town. The trio got out of the car quickly.

Luckily, there was only one main road in and out of the town so it made searching the town a whole lot easier.

After walking up the road for about five minutes, Ardelia lost her patience.

"O.k. what exactly are we looking for? Everything is basically empty except for the police station, the one place we can't go."

"Quiet, Ardelia. Will needs to concentrate."

Ardelia whipped her head around on Jack.

"What does he need to concentrate for, there isn't anything to See!"

"You looked but didn't see..." Will whispered to himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ardelia asked.

But Will ignored her and walked into the local liquor store. Near the door there was a small stand. Local magazines filled most of the slots but several maps and travel guides filled the bottom row.

Will knelt down and picked up on of them and quickly unfolded it, tracing his finger across the surface.

"Thank you, Ardelia. Your ramblings have helped things...for once."

Ardelia glared at him and didn't deign to answer.

"What is it, Will?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Something you said before, Jack. Your car was spotted off the high way. No one actually spotted them inside the town of Darcy."

Suddenly, Will noticed something and walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me, but what does this area signify?" Will asked, indicating the shaded area to the north of Darcy.

The owner of the store looked down at the map and thought a moment.

"Oh that, that area is private community, 'Secluded Heights'. Several large estates are located there. No one talks about them much, very exclusive. Mostly summer homes for the wealthy, or they come spend the whole winter there to enjoy the skiing months."

"How do we get there?"

"You can't. As I said it's all private property, besides you can't drive up the main road unless you have special clearance."

Will pursed his lips, looking angry for a moment before focusing once more.

"How much for the map?"

"2.50."

Will paid for the map and left with Jack and Ardelia looking confused behind him.

"What was that about?" Ardelia asked.

"Dr. Lecter never came to Darcy. He most likely hiked to one of his homes located at Secluded Heights. It will be to hard to locate his trail in the dark, I suggest we rent some rooms for the night and figure out which estate he is most likely hiding out in."

"Why are you so sure about everything, how do you know. All you've seen is a map-"

"Ardelia, Will knows what he is doing," Jack chastised lightly.

Ardelia seethed silently as the walked back to their car. They only had to drive for about a block before coming to the town's one and only motel.

Will led the way to the reception desk and secured their rooms for the night. The three of them spent the rest of the night going over records of Dr. Lecter's victims before retiring.

They had discovered that a relative of one of Dr. Lecter's victims did indeed own an estate in Secluded Heights. However, since the whole property was privately enclosed, it was impossible to get a better map of the area. But it was enough, and the next morning the three planned on tracking Lecter's trail.

Now Will was never an early riser. More nights than not, he had spent passed out after drinking liberal amounts of alcohol. That was one of the few things that kept the dreams away. After the incident with Dolarhyde, even Molly had left him. He didn't want to remember anymore...but he still did nonetheless.

In the dark moments of the night he remembered Dr. Lecter's face, it had always seemed so far away. Now Dr. Lecter was with in reach, he could almost taste him. For so many years now Will wanted nothing more than to kill him. But really, is that the worst thing he could do to him, Will wondered?

At first he believed Clarice Starling to be nothing more than an amusement to Lecter. A somewhat talented agent, who understood serial killers a little too well, but still nothing important.

After listening to those tapes he wasn't so sure anymore. He had already decided not to tell Jack or Ardelia about Clarice's true feelings. He had no doubt that Clarice felt something for Dr. Lecter. But what about Dr. Lecter's feelings for Clarice? That was what Will had yet to figure out totally.

And if Dr. Lecter actually did feel something for Clarice, how would that change Will's plans? Perhaps he could use them to his advantage. He was no fool and knew that taking Dr. Lecter down would take a sharp mind, quick body, and quite a bit of luck. He had done it once before...but now?

He was not so sure, that was why he needed to play upon any advantage that may be presented to him. He really needed to figure out how much Clarice meant to Lecter so he could decide how much he could use her against him.

But if his instincts were right, and they usually were, Dr. Lecter would do anything to protect that Starling woman. He need only put her in danger first and hopefully then Lecter would be too distracted to care about his own safety.

Will was sure that neither Ardelia or Jack would appreciate putting Clarice in danger, but hopefully they wouldn't mind if it meant Lecter was killed.

Will shrugged, he really didn't care either way. As long as that bastard Hannibal hurt for once. It would be nice to fall asleep; knowing that Lecter was dead. With that thought on his mind, Will prepared himself for his approaching meeting with his old nemesis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the two stories will be coming together. So what do you think? Any reviews are appreciated and welcomed with open arms. Thanks for reading!


	21. Preparation and Execution

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/N: This chapter contains a little cussing, some sexual innuendo, and violence. All the components for a happy little Hannibal fiction world. Anyways just thought to remind you. Personally I don't think it's anything too bad. But hey, better safe than sorry. If you don't like it, don't read it. Anyways, to everyone else, happy reading!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, Will was the first to awake. Jack and Ardelia followed soon after, and the trio was ready by 6:30 am.

The sun had just risen; the bright morning rays glinted off the snow that covered most of the ground.

Will had decided to start looking around the woods surrounding the road leading into Darcy. About half an hour into their search, Ardelia started voicing her doubts about his choice.

"You know...just because our witness only saw them on the road to Darcy, doesn't mean that they didn't actually go into the town. Perhaps we should look around the road leading out of Darcy."

Will sighed as he walked over yet another fallen tree trunk.

"Lecter would not go into a town unnecessarily. He would have left the road beforehand."

"Unnecessarily? There was a snowstorm not a day ago, he probably ended up staying In the town for Chris sakes! That is what any sane person would do.-"

"And there's your problem. You're thinking too much like a reasonable F.B.I agent. Lecter, although extremely intelligent...is not sane. Waiting out a snow storm in the forest unprotected was a reasonable risk when compared to staying in a motel room, for Lecter," Will explained, almost at the end of his patience.

Ardelia only sighed indignantly. She never understood Lecter or what he did. What did he do to get Clarice to go with him? Ardelia didn't have the faintest clue, and that scared her. But damn if she'd let some psychopathic killer go off with her friend while she had say in it.

After about ten minutes of moving through thick terrain, Ardelia was about to give up and start searching the road leading out of Darcy, no matter what Will said. Before she got the chance to leave though, she heard Jack shout somewhere up ahead. Both Will and Ardelia moved through the trees towards Jack. They saw him standing in the middle of a small clearing with a narrow dirt road just barely noticeable, leading back towards the main road over to their left.

"I found my car," Jack informed as he gestured ahead. The black paint just barely glinted underneath the heavy foliage that covered most of the car.

Will started forward excitedly. But instead of searching the car, like Ardelia expected him to do, Will only started looking around the ground surrounding the car.

"This way," Will shouted as he picked out a path that led deeper into the forest. Ardelia hurried forward.

"Wait, shouldn't we check the car?"

"What for, Lecter wouldn't have left anything in it anyways."

"How do you know?-"

Will stopped and turned back around to glare at Ardelia.

"I just do! Once you've tracked Lecter enough, you learn not to waste time with the obvious." Will almost shouted and turned back around to follow the trail. Ardelia and Jack followed, falling back so that Will would not be able to hear a conversation between them.

Jack placed a comforting hand on Ardelia's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing. Soon enough we'll find Clarice."

Ardelia sighed.

"I hope so, I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with him. Something's not right. Was he always this way?"

A shadow passed over Jack's face.

"No, there was once a time when he was just like any of the other agents that I came across. But then, he saw too much, he understood too much. Molly was the only thing that kept him grounded. He was starting a new life with her and then I...brought him back. Things changed after that. Molly left and so did his link to the real world. Over the years he buried himself in the everyday boring jobs he managed to find, whose only purpose was to support his alcohol habit. I think he had given up thinking about his old life. We brought it all back once we stepped into his doorway. And now he's just as focused on catching Lecter as he ever was. You can say a lot of thing about Will, but never let it be said that he's not passionate. He never does things half-assed, if he wants to forget, then he will, no matter how much alcohol it takes. All we did Ardelia was change his focus. Don't be upset when he snaps out at you, it 's not really you he's thinking about. Lecter is haunting his every thought; he has to let it happen that way. He has to, in order to get inside his mind," Jack explained.

Ardelia nodded, starting to understand Will a little better. However, that understanding did little to ease her mind.

The trio continued to hike throughout the day. They didn't stop very often, if at all. They were each set on getting to their destination as quickly as possible. The trail was very faint and took most of Will's concentration to follow accurately.

It was close to noon by the time Will broke the silence.

"So, Ardelia, what is Clarice like?"

Ardelia only looked up ahead at Will, incredulously.

"What do you mean, what do you want to know?" Ardelia asked suspiciously.

"Well, that's what you're here for, isn't it? Because you know Clarice."

"I'm here because I care about my friend, and intend to help her get rid of that conniving bastard, " Ardelia retorted. She did not need her purpose in this escapade questioned, least of all by Will.

Will inwardly sighed, but reminded himself that this conversation would be necessary if he was going to have a snowball's chance in hell of catching Lecter. He tried to focus on the positive, he already found out that Clarice trusted Ardelia. That could prove useful later on. Will braced himself and continued.

"Ardelia, I am not a fan of Lecter anymore than you are. I'm only asking because, the more I know about the situation, the better chance we'll have of getting Clarice out of this alive and well. So can you please just tell me about her, why she is with Lecter or what she may be thinking." Will played dumb. He didn't want Ardelia even suspectingthat being with Lecter was what Clarice actually _wanted_. But he needed other information on the ex-agent and playing ignorant of everything made things easier, Will felt.

Ardelia sighed but complied with Will. He could be polite enough when he wasn't being an arrogant bastard.

"Well, I know Clarice met Lecter on assignment. I can only assume that Lecter has blackmailed her or something of that sort to get her to go along with him. What else is there to know? She lives for her job, sleeps very little, and runs during her free time. She doesn't have any hobbies...except maybe going to the firing range on the weekends, she's a very good shot and has won several tournaments. Oh and her best friend other than myself goes by the name of Jack Daniels. Anything else you wish to know?" Ardelia finished curtly.

Will only shook his head in response. He wondered for a moment what it was about Lecter that drove his 'associates' to drink heavily, before going on to more important matters. He was not too happy to discover that Clarice was adept with a pistol. Will had fired enough guns in his time be considered proficient, but he was no where near the standard that Ardelia hinted Clarice of being. Will made a mental note to get Clarice's fire arm away from her as soon as possible. Most of the other information wasn't that important to Will. Except maybe Clarice's habit of running. That may come in useful, Will decided.

After that, Will remained silent most of the time. Deciding instead to focus on following the trail. Jack and Ardelia hung back most of the time, speaking of earlier days and happier memories.

It was almost dark before the trio began to see a break in the tree line. They hurried forward to the rim of clearing. Will stopped Ardelia and Jack from venturing farther into the clearing as he took in the vast expanse of snow covered land.

A large comfortable looking Log cabin dominated the area, and a smaller version stood farther down the hill.

Ardelia pulled herself out of Will's grasp.

"Why are you stopping us? Clarice is Right there, isn't she?" Ardelia demanded, gesturing towards the large cabin that stood not more than 100 yards away.

Will pulled her back farther into forest, closely followed by Jack.

"Yes, your friend is right there, but so is Lecter. Trust me, Lecter knows his residence's better than the back of his own hand. Going in there would be tantamount to suicide. We stay here until they come out, only then will we strike."

Ardelia looked as if she were about to disagree before Jack cut in.

"That is probably the best course of action."

Ardelia sighed.

"Fine, but what do we do until then?" Ardelia asked exasperatedly.

"We? You and Jack can rest. I'll keep watch, I never sleep well anyways, without some help that is," Will muttered as he glanced back at the cabin that could just be seen in the distance through the trees.

Ardelia and Jack agreed, and said they would take over the watch in the morning. However, unlike Hannibal and Clarice, Jack and Ardelia had only packed weapons, cuffs, and some rope for their trip. Still they made do with their large jackets and were soon sleeping against a large tree that helped to prop them up.

Will watched Jack and Ardelia settle in for the night before turning back to watch the cabin. As he waited for his two comrades to fall into a deep slumber, he went over his plan once again. Ardelia and Jack had served their purpose. He didn't want to hurt them, but the truth of the matter was that they would only get in the way. Will understood that he would need to use Clarice to get anywhere near Lecter and with Ardelia and Jack around...well that was going to be a bit hard to accomplish. So the first thing he would need to work on was getting Jack and Ardelia out of the way.

After about 15 minutes he was confident that Jack and Ardelia wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

He silently took the bag that held the group's supplies. Extra gun ammunition and miscellaneous items lined the bottom. Duct tape, rope, and several pairs of handcuffs took up the rest of the space. Will looked down at the supplies and then back to the pair sleeping before him, propped against the large tree.

Well whatever he planned on doing, it would be better if they stayed asleep during it, Will decided.

After thinking a couple of moments, Will thought of a plan. Taking a pair of handcuffs he first handcuffed Ardelia's right hand to Jack's left. Afterwards, he combined the remaining cuffs into a makeshift chain of sorts. He then connected the end of the chain to Ardelia's left hand and wound it around the opposite end of the tree to connect to Jack's right hand on the other side.

It was painstaking work, connecting everything together while the two slept. However, eventually the task was done and both Ardelia and Jack were loosely chained to the large tree that they had leaned against while sleeping.

After checking his work over one last time, Will took the rest of the supplies and walked forward to the edge of the forest, leaving the two other sleeping agents behind.

Sitting down in the shade of a tree, Will began his long vigil, alert for any sign of movement within the cabin. Will was not one to sugar coat things. He knew he would probably end up having to shoot out their car's tires as the two left the cabin and end up giving away his position. But he would do what needed to be done. He only had one pair of handcuffs left, but hopefully if everything worked out, Lecter wouldn't be needing any further types of binding in the near future...

"You know, you're not the only one who knows how to cook eggs," Clarice retorted petulantly as Hannibal shooed her out from in front of the stove.

"One doesn't merely 'cook' eggs, Clarice. They are to be prepared-"

Before Hannibal could go into one of his lengthy descriptions about the subtleties of proper egg preparation, Clarice cut him off.

"O.k. I give, you clearly have the upper hand with regards to culinary skills," Clarice relented as she sat down at the small kitchen table across from the stove.

She leaned back comfortably and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the smooth wooden chair beneath her.

Hannibal watched her amusedly out of the corner of his eye as he added some more ingredients to the omelets he was making.

"Tired, Clarice?" Hannibal asked none too innocently.

Clarice opened one eye a sliver before closing it again, enough to glimpse a small smile dancing upon Hannibal's lips.

Deciding to play along, Clarice replied.

"Yes, actually. Last night was quite tiring."

It took all of Clarice's restraint to keep her voice even and face blank..

Hannibal, still smirking, didn't miss a beat.

"Well, is your present lethargy worth last night's exertions?"

"Oh, definitely," Clarice replied sincerely before continuing.

"Although, since I've only had tedious sticky fumblings in the backseats of cars to compare it too, one can't be too sure."

Clarice lasted about two seconds before she was forced to abandon her blank face and replace it with a smirk as she started laughing.

Hannibal scoffed as he flipped over one of the omelets effortlessly.

"Oh, Clarice, you know I was only playing with you. Eight years in solitary confinement can become quite tedious, even to the most well trained mind."

Clarice only looked up at Hannibal incredulously. Only Hannibal could escape from that and refer to the time as a 'tedious inconvenience'. Before Clarice could ponder the matter further, Hannibal placed a plate before her. The omelet was a perfect half moon shape and smelled wonderfully.

Hannibal sat across from her, with his own plate before him.

"So is the omelet satisfactory?" Hannibal asked after Clarice had taken a bite. Clarice just rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just fishing for compliments," Clarice teased and continued.

"But rest assured, the eggs that you 'prepare' are the best I've ever tasted."

Hannibal nodded, satisfied with Clarice's answer, before turning to his own omelet.

"So do we have a set time for leaving yet?"

"I'm planning our departure for about 7:00 this evening. It would be better if we traveled at night," Hannibal explained.

Clarice nodded and continued eating.

In a matter of moments, Clarice was up in flash and started rinsing off her dishes.

"Well I'm going to go get ready," Clarice said as she left the kitchen.

Clarice had gotten up first that morning, but had yet to get ready. She had thought she would be nice and had went down to start breakfast. It figures that Hannibal would come down completely dressed in beige slacks and white sweater not ten minutes later to take care of the whole affair. Clarice sighed, well she would just have to figure out how to be more sneaky. Oh and help him get rid of his 'knowing everything' fetish thing. Clarice laughed to herself as she walked up the stairs.

After taking a quick shower, Clarice walked over to her room. Her room that she hadn't even slept in yet. Seemed more like...the room that housed her clothes. But she needed clothes and for that, the bureau in the room would work out well enough. After pulling on some plain jeans and dark blue sweater, she found some broken in running shoes that were close enough to her size to not cause discomfort.

After strapping her firearm to her thigh, she was ready and quickly trotted back downstairs to find Hannibal.

She found him in front of the fireplace, reading. He rose a single eyebrow at her attire.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yea, just out running. I don't get the chance to run in snow often, they close the running track through the forest back home when it does. Now's my chance," Clarice informed happily.

Hannibal smiled slightly, taking in her happy expression. He never knew someone to get so happy over the prospect of a morning run through the snow.

"Well then, be careful," Hannibal called out. Clarice waved him off and was already out through the front door.

Will almost couldn't believe his luck when he saw Clarice come running out of the cabin early the next morning. At first he thought that maybe the woman had finally got some sense and was trying to escape. But after a couple of moments, it became apparent that she was just out for a morning run. She was running the opposite direction of Will, but would most likely circle back. Will started jogging through the forest, keeping his pack close at hand. He meant to interrupt her as she finished her circuit, but if he wanted to get some time to prepare he would have to hurry.

Clarice had decided to run around the clearing, just outside the tree line. She had not forgotten how rocky and unstable the ground was inside the forest and wasn't about to run through there. The clearing was just fine for her at the moment. She had been running for about the last ten minutes and was about to finish. Usually she ran for much longer. However, the heavy snow covering the ground and biting cold took up more of her energy than usual.

Her limbs started to feel a bit numb and sluggish as she neared her self imposed finish line. Already she was looking forward to the warm heat of the fire that was surely waiting inside.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap from somewhere inside the forest. Out of habit, she quickly withdrew her weapon and stopped beside a tree. Her breath was coming out in short shallow gasps. The cold seemed to seep even deeper into her skin, now that she wasn't moving around.

After a couple of moments of tense waiting, Clarice almost convinced herself that she had been hearing things. She looked back at the cabin in the distance and then back into the forest.

Clarice bit her lip for a moment in indecision. Again she heard some rustling further in the forest. This time she knew she wasn't imagining it. But still...it was a forest, could be an animal or something.

Or it could be the FBI, Clarice reminded herself, still coming to terms with the fact that she was now a fugitive.

But then again, that didn't make sense either. The FBI weren't ones to wait around. If it was the FBI, Clarice was pretty sure she would be surrounded and ordered to glue her ass to the floor by now.

Could it be Ardelia and Jack then, her mind asked. She found it a little hard to believe that either of them had found the cabin. But even if they did, wouldn't they have come out by now? Tried to talk to her or something?

All in all it didn't make much sense

Clarice was about to make her way back to the cabin, when she heard yet another scuffle and several footfalls. Distinctly human, Clarice decided, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Well, this wasn't the FBI and it wasn't Ardelia or Jack. Clarice was getting quite fed up with this new threat. Clarice stalked resolutely into the forest, gun raised, determined to find out who this person was.

Will was exceptionally happy with his luck that day. He was actually going to be able to get Clarice on her own, making matters with Lecter later on a lot easier. Unlike Lecter, Will felt that he would be able to lull Clarice into a false sense of security. All he would have to do then would be to handcuff her, hold her at knife point, find Lecter and shoot the bastard while he was too worried about Clarice to move. Simple plan, yes, but Will decided he liked simple better, complicated ideas always had a way of coming back and biting you in the ass.

But back to the matter at hand. Clarice was approaching and Will needed to get her attention. He broke a twig in his hands and watched Clarice as she quickly ducked behind a tree. Will waited for her impatiently. He ended up having to move around a little bit more until Clarice finally started walking forward into the forest.

Will sighed as he saw a firearm still clutched tightly within her hand. Time to start acting, he acknowledged.

"Clarice?" He whispered. Clarice stopped and whipped her gun around in his direction. Although it was daylight, the thick leaves of the trees above blocked out most light. For a moment, Will feared that Clarice would shoot him without even seeing him. He held up a shadowy hand.

"Wait, don't shoot. Ardelia sent me."

"Who are you?" Clarice asked, her gun still pointing at Will.

"I"m...just a friend of Ardelia's," Will replied quickly. He didn't think that revealing that he was Will Graham would have any positive effect. Will was immensely grateful for the dark forest, it hid his scarred face which would likely give him away. However, Clarice still kept her gun leveled at him. He'd have to go a step further.

"Please, Ardelia just wants to help you. On the way here, she got hurt-"

"Hurt, what's wrong with her?!" Clarice almost shouted.

Will grimaced, this was not going as well as he had hoped. He'd have to act soon and subdue Clarice before Hannibal came looking for her.

"She's fine but she needs you.-" Will started before he suddenly lunged towards Clarice and pulled the firearm out of her grasp.

It was sheer luck and astonishment that allowed for the gun to slip from Clarice's grasp. Will quickly threw the gun farther into the forest. It was going to be hard enough to subdue Clarice without her weapon.

His hand still griped her wrist and he pulled her forward, off her feet. In a fluid motion he turned her around and had her back pressed firmly against his chest, with his arm wrapped in a vise-like grip across her front.

However, Clarice began struggling in earnest and they both ended up falling onto the cold snow-covered ground. They both continued to thrash about upon the ground, trying to gain the upper hand.

Unfortunately, Clarice was already tired out by her run and almost numb to the bone. She started losing her strength quickly.

Will acted on his advantage and soon had her pinned beneath him. He quickly flipped her over and had her hands clasped behind her back. After a brief struggle, he was able to close the handcuffs around Clarice's wrists. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the cuffs click and lock. Now the hard part was over, or so he thought.

Gasping for breath after the fight, Will leaned forward over Clarice in order to disentangle his legs and get up.

At the opportune moment, Clarice brought her head up sharply. Smashing the back of her skull into Will's face. Will cursed and staggered forward, clutching his now bleeding nose.

Before Clarice could run, Will grabbed his knife from his belt and pulled Clarice up against him once again, her back to his chest. This time, however, a knife was pressed to Clarice's throat.

"Move and I'll slit your throat. Now, I don't want to hurt you, but Lecter's going to pay one way or the other!" Will hissed into Clarice's ear, a mixture of blood and spittle accompanying his threat.

Will took a steadying breath. So far, so good. Keeping the knife pressed to Clarice's throat, Will reached behind him and grabbed his gun from his holster with his other hand. Now all he had to do was find Lecter.

Suddenly, before another thought could pass through his mind, he felt a searing pain in his foot. Clarice had stamped down on his left foot as hard as possible before yanking herself out of his grasp.

Will's gun slipped out of his hand as he winced in pain. Clarice kicked the gun underneath a nearby bush before turning and running toward the clearing. Unfortunately, with her hands tied behind her back and numb legs, Clarice wasn't able to get very far. Will ran after her and had her pinned on the ground in a matter of seconds. Will yanked her up again, this time causing the collar of her sweater to rip before his knife resumed it's position against her throat.

Clarice continued to struggle for a moment before Will pressed the blade of the knife a little deeper into her already cut throat.

"Stop moving!" Will ordered.

Clarice took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. She could feel blood dripping onto her shoulder from Will's bleeding nose.

The sun glinted happily upon the pristine snow covering the clearing up ahead. It seemed to taunt her as she was pulled back deeper into the forest.

Will was now thoroughly pissed, his nose was bleeding and his foot was throbbing painfully. To top it off, he had lost his gun! When he felt Clarice struggle again, it took all of his restraint not to slit her throat then and there.

"Move one more time, and you'll regret it," Will spat into Clarice's ear. Anything just to keep her still!

Clarice was about to argue back when a third voice behind them cut through the chill morning air.

"Good Day, Will. I just love it when old friends drop by. Care to stay for dinner and catch up for old time's sake?"

Lecter smirked as he watched a stricken and shocked Will turn to face him, Clarice still clutched tightly to his chest.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the knife pressed against Clarice's throat, a steady stream of blood already leaking from the cut.

Lecter sighed and looked back up at Will, catching his eye. He winked as he simultaneously withdrew his harpy and flipped it open...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooo0 cliffhanger, don't shoot! (hides behind couch). Well tell me what you think, anything is welcome. Special thanks to all previous reviewers!!!


	22. Purposeful Accidents

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardelia hadn't been this angry in a long time. Had the whole world gone Insane? First Dr. Lecter shows up at her house out of freaking no where and tells her she has to go get Clarice. Which, she was only happy to do, but then Clarice started acting weird too. She was still pissed that Clarice had choked her like that but was more worried for her safety at the moment.

Their need to find Clarice led Jack to suggest the help of one of his previous protégés, none other than Will Graham. Now Ardelia had no problem admitting that Will had a weird insight into what Dr. Lecter would do, but that still didn't mean that she didn't thoroughly detest the guy.

And her current situation did absolutely nothing to change her original idea of the man. Taking a deep breath once again, Ardelia tried to calm her beating heart. However, this was not so easy to do since everything in her mind screamed for action. Turning over as much as the linked hand cuffs allowed, Ardelia nudged Jack.

His eyes flitted open wearily before focusing on Ardelia's furious face.

"What's wrong? Is it time to switch shifts?" Jack asked, not yet realizing the situation they were in.

"No, it's not time to switch shifts! Look!" Ardelia spat as she lifted her arm, the linked handcuff chain clearly visible.

"We're locked around this Damn tree, with no way out, while Clarice is out there somewhere with a serial killer and an overzealous ex-FBI agent! That is What is Wrong!"

Jack listened to Ardelia's outburst with thinly veiled amusement. He tried to calm her down, however Ardelia wasn't really in the mood to listen.

"Calm down, Ardelia-"

"I will Not Calm Down! Because of Will we're stuck here-"

"Ardelia."

"In the middle of a forest-"

"Ardelia!"

"What?!"

"I have the handcuff keys," Will explained quickly, hoping to douse Ardelia's anger.

It took a moment for Ardelia to realize what Jack had said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Really, now could you please stop yelling?" Jack asked exasperatedly as he pulled out his keys from his pants pocket.

Ardelia was almost too shocked to speak.

"He just left you with those, but how-"

"I have an extra set. I daresay, he had several more pressing matters on his mind, enough to make him forget about such petty technicalities as these, Ardelia," Jack said as he unlocked his wrists.

Ardelia was still surprised but she did suppose that an upcoming meeting with Lecter was enough to distract even the most observant of people.

She held out her hands and soon enough her own cuffs were unlocked as well.

Ardelia didn't waste a moment.

"Come on, lets go find Will before he does something stupid," Ardelia muttered as she pulled Jack to his feet. Jack got up and followed quickly.

It wasn't too hard to follow Will's trail, since his feet made clearly seen imprints in the snow.

About five minutes later, they were still following the trail. Up ahead, Jack spotted the dark outline of a gun, it starkly contrasted with the pure white snow that surrounded it. Ardelia jogged over to pick it up before continuing.

A couple moments later they heard muffled voices up ahead. Ardelia and Jack nodded at one another and quietly made their way over towards the voices as quickly as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was not exactly pleased with the way his plan turned out so far. He had lost his gun and now the only thing between him and Lecter was Clarice. He gripped her shoulders tighter and held the knife closer to her throat as he surveyed Lecter from across the clearing.

He tried to stay calm as Lecter started to speak.

"Good Day, Will. I just love it when old friends drop by. Care to stay for dinner and catch up for old time's sake?" Dr. Lecter asked threateningly.

Will wrenched Clarice's head up higher, exposing more of her neck.

"Try anything Lecter and you will regret it," Will snapped as convincingly as he could.

Unfortunately the threat did little to sway Lecter and his eyes only narrowed further as began to pace before Will. Still flipping his harpy open and closed in time with his steps.

"Such anger, Will! It's entirely unnecessary," Lecter chastised.

Clarice felt Will subconsciously tighten his hold upon her in his anger. She hoped that Lecter knew what he was doing...

"Unnecessary?! Are you really so surprised that it has come to this, After everything you've done to me!" Will shouted, loosing his temper quickly.

Lecter smirked slightly.

"What I Did to You? Now, Will...you know everything that I did was only to help you," Lecter replied evenly. His voice calm, although he still kept his eyes trained on the knife at Clarice's throat. He took a step forward and Clarice realized that Lecter was just trying to keep Will talking so that he wouldn't notice him moving closer.

"Help me?! Nothing you ever did Helped me in the slightest!" Will shouted indignantly.

"Oh, I happen to disagree. Think back to our little discussions, Will. Back when we were both on the same side, back when I was trying to help you become a better hunter. I told you that you had only one weakness. One weakness, that once gotten rid of, would make you unstoppable, what was it?" Lecter took another step forward.

"I don't have time for this, just-"

"Oh, but time is all we ever have, Will. But, for all our sakes, I'll just supply the answer, since you seem unable to at the moment. Your _Fear_ made you weak, Will. All that I ever did was to rid it you of it!"

Lecter took another step forward, two more and he'd be within arm's reach.

"All fear is the fear of loss, Will. I took that from you. Once you've lost your career, your wife, even your own pitiful Vanity, life didn't seem so bright, did it? But then again, the darkness didn't seem so dark then either. You should be Thanking me, Will...I freed you," Lecter ended, almost in a whisper as he took another step forward. Will shook his head, trying to keep focused.

Lecter nodded reassuringly at Clarice as he started to take another step and close the distance between himself and Will.

Suddenly, Ardelia's very irate voice rang throughout the forest.

"Both of you Stop!" Ardelia shouted.

When she and Jack had entered the clearing and saw the seen before them, Ardelia believed that her question that she asked herself earlier that morning had been answered. The World had gone Insane! Will was strangling Clarice and Lecter wasn't murdering anyone...at least not yet. The evil gleam in his eyes didn't look too promising though. A bit confused, Ardelia aimed the gun that she had found only moments before. Quickly moving it back and forth between Lecter and Will.

Jack stepped up beside Ardelia. He too, was just as confused by the situation as she was.

After taking a moment to think, Lecter decided to try to use Ardelia's presence to his advantage. Forgetting Will for a moment, Lecter turned to Ardelia.

"Look what he's doing to your friend, Ardelia. You should protect Clarice by whatever means necessary," Lecter hinted persuasively.

Ardelia's eyes darted back and forth between the two men indecisively. Will, was starting to become impatient.

"Damn it, Ardelia. Lecter is Right there, Shoot him!-"

"Why shoot me? I'm not the one with a knife to your friend's throat," Lecter argued back calmly, as if he was debating an everyday matter.

Ardelia let out a frustrated groan.

"O.k. enough with this! Will, you let go of Clarice Now! Lecter...just...just don't Move, got it!" Ardelia shouted, she was sick of these stupid ass mind games that always involved Lecter.

Will looked back and forth between Lecter and Ardelia. He was so close! If Ardelia would only shoot Lecter, damnit. But No, she was too worried about Clarice to do what was necessary, just like he knew she would be.

"Fine, I'll let her go, but you better sure as hell shoot and ask questions later if Lecter so much as flinches!" Will spat as he thrust Clarice from him.

Clarice stumbled and Lecter grabbed her arm before she could loose her balance completely. Straightening up, Clarice rubbed her sore throat and glared at Will.

"Clarice, you o.k., girl?" Ardelia asked.

"I Was fine, before he showed up!" Clarice jerked her head at Will.

"Yea, I know he's an ass, Clarice, but we needed him to find you. Now, please just come with Jack and I-"

"No, Ardelia! I tried to explain before, there's nothing left for me back there anymore-"

"There's no point listening to her!" Will practically screamed and went on.

"After all we've done, you're just standing there-" Suddenly Will stopped, the glint of his own firearm reminded him of its presence beneath a nearby bush. He darted towards it. Seeing, Will's intention, Lecter grabbed Clarice's arm once again and pulled her towards the cover of surrounding trees.

Will whipped around and aimed his gun at Lecter's retreating form. Ardelia, afraid that he would accidentally hit Clarice, dashed towards him and pushed his gun away.

Unfortunately, the gun had already been fired.

Ardelia cursed at Will as the last tendril of Clarice's hair flew out of sight behind the darkened trees.

Clarice staggered, the searing pain in her side stole all of the strength from her body. Hannibal reached down to grab her arm more securely to keep her from falling. Worry for Clarice and anger with Will battled each other for prominence in Lecter's mind as he fled the clearing with Clarice.

Lecter wasn't one to delude himself. Things had went from bad to worse in a matter of moments. Will, he could handle one on one, even with Clarice as a hostage. However, Ardelia and Jack...complicated things. Their overwhelming need to 'protect' Clarice almost bordered on obsession, however it wasn't really a fault that Lecter could punish though, could he? Mainly because he doubted Clarice would ever forgive him if he were to get rid of her friend or former mentor, but also because part of him respected their unwavering faith, no matter how annoying they turned out to be. However, if their stupidity led Clarice to harm, no amount of respect would save them, Hannibal thought savagely.

Still, his current situation left him with limited options, and that was one thing that the ever open-minded doctor hated. His usual fall back plan of murdering his pursuers without discretion was clearly not going to work out this time.

Hannibal stopped running. Clarice had become a dead weight and could hardly support herself anymore. He propped her up against a nearby tree and looked around the dimly lit, snow covered forest for ideas. Not particularly the most inspiring place, Hannibal mused. It held bad memories...With an effort, Hannibal focused back to the matter at hand while he tried to keep a cold sense of dread from stealing over him. He inspected Clarice's wound and quickly realized that it was much worse than the one he had suffered days before. Will had fired at much closer range and into her side as well, just under her ribs.

Things were not looking good. Hannibal doubted he would be able to heal her himself with the limited supplies he had, even if he was able to get her back to his cabin on time, undisturbed.

That meant that Clarice would need more...professional medical help. The kind of help that wouldn't let two fugitives simply leave once their assistance was garnered. Sighing, Hannibal made up his mind.

He gently lifted Clarice's now pale face towards his own. Her eyes had taken on the glazed look of one in immense pain but quickly focused once Hannibal came into her line of vision.

Hannibal spoke softly, but quickly.

"Clarice, listen to me. I won't be able to get you to a hospital on time, on my own. You're bleeding too much and need help that I can not give you. Here, take this," Hannibal ordered as he placed a single car key from his pocket into Clarice's own limp hand.

This is a key to one of my cars located in the garage off the side of the cabin. I don't doubt that Ardelia and Jack will be arriving any moment. They will be able to get you help more quickly than I would be able to. When they come, tell them about the key and where the car is. Now this is very important, you'll probably be in the hospital for a couple of days at the least, after that they will start questioning you about the events over the last several days. I don't care what they ask you, just lay all the blame on me. I don't know how soon I'll be able to come back and get you but until then, you have to make sure that you stay out of policy custody. It will be much easier for you to disappear once again if you stay out of jail."

Clarice nodded numbly, but Hannibal could see she was still a little worried. He leaned forward gently and embraced her, effectively soaking his own shirt with her blood.

"Don't worry, as long as you distance yourself from me, you will be safe with them...I'm sorry that it came to this," Hannibal muttered, indicating her wound.

"I'll be alright, I don't blame you for this," Clarice said as clearly as her bruised throat would allow. Suddenly a look of pure hatred crossed Clarice's face and Hannibal had no doubt who she was thinking about.

"You forget about Will for now, Clarice. That's my problem and he will be dealt with accordingly."

Clarice only smirked wearily, too tired to say much more. Hannibal heard Ardelia and Jack approaching.

"I must go now, Clarice...remember be careful and don't admit you were apart of anything! I Will come back for you," Hannibal reiterated emphatically.

Clarice nodded and then he was gone.

Moments later Ardelia, Jack, and Will came bounding over to Clarice. Ardelia gasped as she saw Clarice's wound. She turned to Will and delivered a swift punch to his unprotected jaw.

Will, totally unprepared for the onslaught, fell to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed as he spit out some blood that was coming from several cuts inside his mouth.

"You'll be lucky if that's the least of your troubles!" Ardelia screamed at him as she rushed over to Clarice.

Will sighed and looked back into the forest, of course Lecter was no where to be found. It would be stupid to go looking for him now, even with a gun. Without Clarice to distract him, Lecter would be almost impossible to sneak up on now. Out of options for the time being, Will turned back to listen to Clarice tell Ardelia about a car that they could use to get back down the mountain.

Lucky thing for her too, Will mused, if they didn't hurry he had no doubt that Clarice would indeed bleed to death.

Shaking off a twinge of guilt, Will looked back out into the forest. He was a bit disturbed at what Lecter had told him back in the clearing. Everything he said was true, the only reason he hadn't pursued Lecter before was just lack of ambition and opportunity. But now, nothing would stop him. With a wry smile, Will promised himself that one day soon he would thank the good doctor properly for his new found freedom...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry I took a while to get this up, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Until then Reviews are very much appreciated. Special thanks to previous reviewers, they are very helpful!!


	23. Resolve and Conflict

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: I know there are going to be some discrepancies between the wounds that Clarice and Hannibal suffered. Clarice's was more life-threatening and will take longer to heal, probably the more realistic of the two. I am aware that it's quite surprising that Dr. Lecter recovered so quickly from his last gun shot wound. But just bear with me. The situations were different, Lecter was shot in a different area, at a further distance and so on so forth. Anyways, main point, if Clarice seems to be taking longer to heal, that's why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarice fell in out and out of consciousness as Ardelia, Jack, and Will carried her to the car she told them about.

Thankfully, the car started when Ardelia put the key into the ignition. The drive down the mountain was a tense affair, Jack was in the back with Clarice, cradling her broken body as he tried to staunch the bleeding.

However, by that time Clarice was completely unconscious and unaware of her surroundings.

She didn't feel the car tilt as Ardelia quickly turned into the hospital's parking lot. She didn't hear the surgeon shouting orders to the surrounding nurses. She didn't smell the blood that was coating her shirt in a thick layer. And she certainly didn't hear that same shirt being cut open so that that medical staff could better inspect her wound.

In fact, the only thing that Clarice could do was breath. And there were several times that the doctor's were just very relieved that Clarice continued to do so.

The next morning, Clarice tilted her head and groaned, subconsciously trying relieve the pain that was lodged deep within her skull.

Ardelia woke up quickly. She had been sitting at the bedside of Clarice since the doctors had finished operating and had not moved since. There had been no movement all of the day before. So it went without saying that Ardelia was extremely relieved when she heard Clarice waking up.

Getting up quickly, she leaned over Clarice's prone form, which was now moving slightly. The brows furrowed in concentration.

Slowly Clarice opened her eyes, still squinting from the sudden introduction of light.

"Hey girl, how're you doing?" Ardelia asked concernedly.

It took Clarice a moment to realize where she was and that Ardelia had asked her a question. After clearing her throat and turning towards Ardelia she was sufficiently awake to answer the question.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Clarice couldn't help but reply sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm just fine and dandy. Except for this splitting migraine and aching body of course." Clarice looked up at Ardelia, suddenly the past day's events flashed through her mind.

Clarice tried to sit up, despite the burning pain under her ribs.

"What happened?"

Ardelia tried to ease Clarice back.

"Shh...I'll tell you everything, but if you make too much of a fuss they won't let me stay here," Ardelia admonished.

Clarice nodded slightly and complied, though still very worried. Where had Hannibal went, was he captured? Was Will dead yet? Clarice hoped not, she still wanted to even the score. But now was not the time for that, Clarice reprimanded herself as she focused back on Ardelia.

Ardelia took a deep breath and began.

"Well, after you showed us where the car was, we drove you down to the nearest hospital. After they took you to surgery, others came to question us. Jack and I told them what happened, while Will only sat in the corner. I should have known he was plotting something, but at that time I was only worried for you. Once they found out that Will had shot you, they were going to take him into custody. However, by that time the FBI had shown up. They re-questioned us on everything. I don't know exactly what happened, but Will must have come up with a good story. I couldn't find Will anymore after my second interrogation was over. I asked around, and found out that Krendler had personally released him. Some technicality about not specifically pressing charges, was his excuse. I've done so since on your behalf, and there's now a warrant out for his arrest, although Krendler doesn't seem too worried about it. I'm so sorry, Clarice," Ardelia finished lamely.

Clarice took a deep breath and tried to calm the rage that was burning inside her after finding out that Will got away. However, there were more important things she had to find out about first.

"And Hannibal, is he in custody?" Clarice asked, praying that he wasn't. She let out a sigh of relief when Ardelia replied,

"No, he isn't."

Clarice nodded but didn't get a chance to respond, since Ardelia continued.

"Why isn't he, Clarice? Why did you help him escape again? You can tell me the truth, Clarice. I'll believe you, did he blackmail you, threaten you? What?" Ardelia asked in a strained voice.

"No, he did none of those things. And I've already tried to explain to you why he and I are together, Ardelia. But you wouldn't listen, why should I bother again?" Clarice asked in a mocking tone. Usually she would have been more understanding but the pain in her ribs and anger over the situation lessened her usual self control.

"Why should you try again?! I don't know...maybe perhaps because I am your friend who just spent the last two bloody days trying to find you! I deserve an explanation."

Clarice lowered her eyes. Ardelia was right, she did deserve an explanation. Even if it was one that would be hard for her to swallow.

"Fine, I'll give you one, but you have to promise you'll listen to me and not just start yelling at me like last time."

Ardelia still looked suspicious but agreed.

Clarice took a breath and decided that the best way was to be as blunt as possible.

"The reason that I helped Hannibal escape is because I no longer believe he deserves punishment for his crimes. He has done no different that I would have done. I found that we have much in common and plan on supporting him in the future despite his...slightly sadistic tendencies," Clarice winced as she said the last bit. She knew she was stretching it, but she was trying to be blunt but still ease Ardelia into the idea of her and Hannibal together. Unfortunately, her wince was not unwarranted and Clarice's ploy of gentle persuasion did not have the desired effect.

"Slightly sadistic tendencies?! Clarice...you have got to be kidding me," Ardelia sighed as she looked at Clarice as if she were insane.

Clarice shrugged, perhaps she was insane. It didn't seem to matter much anymore. All she knew was that she had felt the most at home with Hannibal than she had ever felt in her past life before. She no longer had to hide, she knew she would do anything to preserve that existence now.

"No, Ardelia...I'm not kidding you. And if you were my friend you would stop thinking that I'm being blackmailed or am insane. This is my decision," Clarice leveled Ardelia with a steady gaze.

It was Ardealia's turn to look down. After a few moments Ardelia returned her stare.

"I can't just forget everything that Dr. Lecter is-"

"No one ever should," Clarice cut in. Ardelia nodded and went on

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I support your decision. If I ever find Lecter I will turn him in, or at least attempt to."

Clarice sighed and looked away, the expected ending of their friendship speech was right around the corner. It would hurt Clarice to hear it. Ardelia stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

"But I know you, Clarice. You do what you think is right, no matter what. If this feels right to you...then I won't try to stop you any longer."

Clarice looked up, very surprised. Ardelia eyes were no longer damning, only concerned and loving. Despite the pain she knew it would cause, Clarice reached out and hugged Ardelia tightly.

"I'm sorry I choked you," Clarice mumbled into Ardelia's shoulder.

Ardelia tensed for a moment, remembering the anger she felt upon awakening, before also remembering that the act probably saved her life. If Ardelia remembered correctly, she had been upsetting Lecter quite a bit at that time.

Smirking slightly, Ardelia replied,

"I'm sorry I let Jack get one in on you, that was careless of me. Especially when I was trying to save you at the time."

"That wasn't your fault, either," Clarice said, returning to lay tiredly against her pillows.

Ardelia shrugged

"Well, none of this would have happened if I would have just listened to you in the first place. I'll try not to be so stubborn in the future."

Clarice nodded, just happy that there was going to be a future between them when the hospital room door opened.

A nurse poked her head inside, a visible needle in her hand. Once she saw that Clarice was actually awake, she left for a moment.

Clarice and Ardelia exchanged worried glances.

A moment later, the nurse returned...this time followed by Paul Krendler.

Clarice felt anger once again surge through her veins, making her temporarily forget the throbbing pain under her ribs.

The nurse went to stand in the corner, leaving Krendler the center of attention.

"Ms. Mapp, Ms. Starling," Krendler began, nodding to both women. When neither said anything, he continued in a forced congenial tone.

"Now, I see you are feeling better Ms. Starling. Glad to see it. May I have a moment of your time, in private?" He all but ordered, staring pointedly at Ardelia.

Ardelia glared back at him.

"And leave Clarice unattended? I wouldn't think of it."

"Oh, no need to worry about that, Ms. Mapp. The nurse will stay and accompany us, no worries."

Seeing no other valid reason to protest, Ardelia grudgingly stood.

"If you need anything, just holler, Clarice," Ardelia advised as she left. Clarice nodded and turned her attention back to Paul.

"No, need to be worried, Ms. Starling. This is just one on one, I can't legally interrogate you without your permission until the hospital deems that you mentally up to the task. And since you just woke up from surgery, that might be a while."

Clarice nodded her understanding, secretly happy with his words, although not letting it show.

"That being said...I was wondering how you will enjoy your last days of freedom, Clarice."

Clarice looked back at the nurse, she seemed totally unaware of the sudden change of conversation. Deciding to play along for a moment, Clarice responded.

"Well...whatever do you mean, Paul?" Clarice asked, also using his first name, if he were going drop all pretenses, so was she.

"Only that you will be arrested soon enough Clarice. Murder, accomplice to murder, sabotaging a police investigation, aiding and abetting a known serial killer. Any of those sound familiar, Clarice? I will not let you get by on this one. You don't have your badge or your few and far between FBI allies to help you out this time."

Clarice glared once more, remembering what Hannibal had told her about staying out of prison prompted her next words.

"You can't prove anything, I am innocent of all crimes. It was the culprit it always has been, Lecter of course," Clarice said although she hardly believed any of the words.

Neither, unfortunately, did Krendler.

"I knew you would say that. But don't worry, Clarice. I will do my best to make sure the truth comes out."

With that...Krendler strode resolutely out of the room, a slight grin on his face.

Clarice sighed and hoped that others didn't feel the way Krendler did. She had to stay out of custody for as long as possible, so that Hannibal would be able to come and have at least a shred of a chance to help her escape. Clarice only hoped she would be able to do her part until Hannibal arrived. However, she wasn't allowed much time to ponder. The nurse in the corner sprang to life, just as the hospital door closed. The nurse strode forward confidently and administered Clarice's pain medication. Soon enough, Clarice was drifting off into a land of peace, which while an escape from the pain...did little to help her think of a plan to escape her current precarious position.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hoped you liked this installment. I'll be gone for most of next week so the next update might take longer than usual. I apologize and promise a big chapter next time. Where has Will gone to? What is Krendler planning? All will be answered then, tune in next time and until then review!! Thanks for reading!!


	24. Setting the trap

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: Special thanks to all previous reviewers!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will sat silently in yet another waiting room. The moment that Ardelia opened her big mouth and started talking about how Hannibal Lecter had abducted Clarice, Will knew things were going to go downhill.

And now here he sat, waiting for his next visitor. Someone from the FBI this time. Will wasn't worried though. He had said before and he'd say it again, he was Trying to shoot Lecter in the first place. If that wasn't a good enough excuse, nothing was. Once people got that through their thick skulls he wouldn't have a problem.

The sooner he got out of here the better. If the authorities still insisted that he remain in custody well then, he just have to take matters into his own hands. He wasn't going to remain idle anymore.

Hopefully his next plan would work out better though. He had high hopes for its success. The main two reasons his last plan failed was because he had underestimated Clarice and because Ardelia had become even more problematic than before.

If he played his cards right, he wouldn't have Ardelia around this time, and Clarice wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight as well, due to her injuries.

Just as Will was putting the finishing touches on his plan and working out how he would escape, he heard the door before him unlock.

And here comes the second, he thought, as he took a breath. He looked up, expecting to two young paper pushers wearing cheap suites or something to that effect.

Surprisingly though, he only saw one confident, middle age man. He looked vaguely familiar. Oh yes, Paul Krendler, if he remembered correctly, and he usually did. Although, when Will was still with the FBI, Krendler was only a lowly peon. Apparently though he had risen through the ranks of the FBI, if his haughty manner and condescending look were anything to do with it. While Will had been musing, the man in question had settled himself in chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Hello, Mr. Graham, is it?" Krendler asked in a congenial tone.

Will looked up, feeling suspicious. No tape recorder, no official paper work, nothing, something was different about this interrogation.

"Yes, that is my name," Will replied simply.

"Well, I'm Mr. Krendler. And I just have a couple questions for you."

"Go ahead then," Will said, not really worried, he would stick with his story.

"You were the one that originally apprehended Lecter, were you not?"

"That was a long time ago, but yes I did."

"Even shot ex-special agent Starling?"

"I was _trying _to shoot Lecter-"

"Oh yes, I know. Well I guess what I should have asked is...did you regret it?"

"What?" Will immediately asked.

"What I mean is, would you be willing to go to any length to murder Lecter?"

"Yes," Will answered without hesitation, wondering what the man before him was trying to get at.

"Are you a trustworthy man, Will?"

"I suppose so," Will responded slowly, now extremely curious as to where this conversation was headed.

"What I'm about to propose to you will not leave this room. Do you understand?"

Will nodded more to get Krendler to hurry up with his questions than anything.

"Now, if your past actions have anything to show for them, it's the fact that you have no compunction about putting other people's lives in danger if it means that Lecter will suffer for it. Does that sound correct?"

"If I say yes does that mean that I'll have an easier time getting out of this situation?"

Will asked just starting to get the idea that this Krendler man wanted something in particular.

Paul smiled sardonically.

"You're a quick one, Will. But yes, that is what it means. You see, I have never been a fan of Clarice Starling. But recently, well, she's become more trouble than she is worth. And Lecter, he's always been a disaster. What I propose is that we work together. I help you to get you out of here and give you bait for Lecter and all you have to do is make sure that after you've had your fill with Lecter you finish off the bait as well. How does that sound?"

Will thought for a moment. He didn't know Clarice so it wouldn't really hurt him to have to kill her. But he wasn't one to just go around murdering people for no reason. But there is a reason; part of his mind reminded him. The part of him that he had buried for years, the part that had reawaken when Jack had come to him that day, the part of him that hungered for revenge, that part...it was fighting for control. It was necessary his mind chanted to him, necessary. He could even give Clarice a quick death; one shot to the head after it was over, after Lecter was dead. It would be complete, finished, and after all...it was necessary.

Will looked up, the answer shining in his eyes even before his mouth uttered it.

"It sounds like a plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will remained sitting in the waiting room for ten minutes after Krendler left, as they planned. After waiting for the appropriate time, Will got up and calmly unlocked the door of his makeshift holding cell with the key that Krendler had left with him. Looking around, he saw that the officer that was supposed to be guarding his door was no where in sight. Yet another benefit from his plan with Krendler, Will mused.

Hurrying down another corridor, without trying to look too suspicious, Will ducked into another unused room.

An empty hospital bed and medical devices took up most of the space. Luckily though, in the corner he saw a metal cabinet. After rifling through the drawers, he found several pairs of scrubs. He quickly put the lime green clothing over his own clothes. He also grabbed a fabric medical mask and pulled the straps over his ears, effectively covering most of his face.

Now all he had to do was find a wheelchair, take it near to Clarice's room and wait until 12:00. All the while avoiding detection. Krendler had said that the nurse usually came to administer a dose of sleeping and pain medication at 11:45. If he went to get Clarice at the right time, she would be unconscious.

Thinking quickly and gathering his thoughts, Will left the empty room once more. Trying to blend in, Will wandered the halls, keeping an eye our for an abandoned wheel chair. After about the fourth corridor he found what he was looking for.

Calmly grabbing the chair, Will walked off, rolling it in front of him. Now that he had the wheel chair, he started following the room numbers until he found Clarice's room number. Once he found he found it, he kept walking passed it until he found a restroom. He pushed the wheelchair into the largest stall in the corner and turned back around to lock the stall door behind him.

Letting out a sigh, Will sat down on the wheelchair and waited. So far, so good. No one had really noticed him. The bustle of hospital activity was quite welcome when it meant that Will had an easier time accomplishing his plan.

Looking down at his watch, Will noted that he had half an hour to wait. He settled back in his chair and reviewed what more had to be done. Luckily if everything worked out he would be free again by the end of the week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will tentatively pushed his way into Clarice's room. He breathed as sigh of relief as he realized that the room was empty save for the unconscious body on the bed. He quickly closed the door behind him and pushed the wheel chair further into the room.

In the corner he spotted Clarice's old clothes. Snatching them up quickly he realized belatedly that the shirt was still soaked with blood. But at the jeans were still useable. Grabbing those he walked over to Clarice's prone form and hurriedly tried to put on her jeans. It was a bit awkward, but he managed.

He then took off his shirt, put that on Clarice as well, and then put on his scrubs again. By the time he was finished he had worked up a sweat. Clarice was by no means especially heavy but lugging around the dead weight had been surprisingly difficult.

Breathing a bit heavily, he heaved Clarice into the waiting wheel chair. Her limbs were hard to keep in control, leaving her legs still dangling on the bed and her head slumped to side on the wheel chair.

Sighing in frustration, Will moved in front of her and adjusted her limbs, securing her feet on the foot pedals and her arms in her lap. He then ripped the flimsy blanket from the hospital bed and arranged it around her legs, effectively covering the remaining bloodstains.

Her head still dipped precariously behind her but after a couple of tries, Will got her head to rest on her shoulder in a more natural position.

With that Will started out, Clarices still sitting limply on the chair before him. True to his word, Krendler had gotten rid of any officers around that may have caused any trouble.

Avoiding making contact with any of the many people that were bustling around the hospital, Will finally made it to the ground level of the hospital.

He started walking towards the end of the parking lot. Stopping for a moment, Will reached into his pocket for a second set of keys that Krendler had provided. Taking the car remote he started pushing the unlock button in several random directions. He heard an answering beep over to the left. He started pushing Clarice over towards the correct direction.

A small black truck stood before him. Clicking the unlock button twice, he opened the back seat and hefted Clarice into the truck.

She flopped over but Will just pushed her further in and unceremoniously pushed her legs in after her. He then quickly folded up the wheel chair and threw it into the back of the truck.

He sighed as he finally got into the driver's seat, now all he had to do was make it to a lake house that Krendler had told him about. He'd have the house all to himself and after his plan was finished he'd just have to get rid of the bodies.

Everything was falling into place...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarice woke up feeling even worse than before, and that was saying something. Picking her head up, she realized that she wasn't even lying down anymore. Panic flooded her as she found that her limbs were tied to a wheel chair beneath her.

She started jerking her limbs, trying to get them free as her eyes wildly searched around the darkened room for any means of escape.

What had happened, she wondered frantically.

As if she had spoken out loud, her answer walked out of the shadows.

"Hello, Will," Clarice all but growled.

Will only looked down at her almost sadly.

"Stop fussing, you're only giving yourself bruises. And we have work to do."

"What? What work?"  
Will didn't answer, only walked behind her and started pushing the wheelchair into a larger room before them. It was much brighter and was easily recognized as a dining room.

He pushed her towards an empty gap of the table.

"There, now we're almost ready."

"Ready for what?! I'm not you're enemy, Will! Let me go!" Clarice demanded, starting to get a little worried.

Will placed a sheet of paper and a felt tip pen before her.

"We're going to write a letter."

"What is it going to be about?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Will answered as he loosened the rope around Clarice's right hand. She could now reach far enough onto the table but not far enough to untie her other bonds.

Will stood behind her and started dictating.

"Dear, Jack-"

"No! I'm not writing a letter to anyone. I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

Will, suddenly angry, walked over to the other side of the table and sat down opposite of Clarice.

"Alright, Clarice we can do this one of two ways. Either you write this letter and this little problem can be kept between me you and Lecter OR you don't write this letter and I carry out my plan anyway and Jack and Ardelia end up dead, so what's it going to be?!"

Will practically yelled. Of course he had not intention of murdering Ardelia or Jack, but Clarice didn't know that. He was doing what was right, what was necessary, nothing would stop him.

Clarice looked down, thinking.

"Fine, leave them out of this and I'll write your goddamned letter."

"Good," Will answered simply as he started dictating the letter.

Ten minutes later he was looking at the letter that Clarice had written. It was perfect.

_Dear Jack,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave without giving you or Ardelia a proper goodbye. However, it was necessary if I was ever going to get away from Lecter. My only regret is that Lecter may come to you to find out where I may be. I don't want you to be hurt, so I have enclosed a letter to Lecter telling him that my leaving was entirely my idea. Hopefully that will be enough so that he will leave you in peace and focus on myself. I only ask that you give Lecter the letter if and when he comes to you. Please don't read the letter to him. The words that I spoke are between him and myself, and I want no one else to know the extent of my previous stupidity. Please accept my apologies for involving you in this. I'll always remember you fondly, _

_Clarice._

Will smiled as he looked down thoughtfully at the letter. He could almost predict what Lecter's move would be after he discovered that Clarice was missing. He would go to Jack, thinking that he had something to do with it. Of course Jack would probably put up a fuss but eventually he would tell Lecter about the Clarice's letter and give him the one that was written with it, that he had not read.

Much to Lecter's disappointment, he would open it to find a letter not from Clarice, but from Will.

A letter telling Lecter where he was, but more importantly, who he was with. Will had no doubts that Lecter would show up.

And when he did...well he would be ready for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?? The plans have been laid and the story is almost over!! I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are always appreciated and in no way murdered and/or cannibalized.


	25. Whatever You Wish

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I apologize for making all of you wait so long for the last chapter. I had a hard time trying to decide how to end this piece. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and stuck with the story throughout the process.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarice was evidently no longer in the hospital. Hannibal was not exactly the kind of person that could get away with going to the local police station and filling out a missing person's report. Well, in all honesty he probably could, Hannibal admitted to himself wryly. But that was besides the point.

The point was that Hannibal highly doubted that the police would have any idea where Clarice was-But Jack Crawford might.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was sleeping deeply in his bedroom when he heard something move. Pretending he was still sleeping, Jack silently reached his hand under his pillow to retrieve the gun he had placed there. If Lecter was indeed coming, as Clarice had assumed he would, Jack would be ready.

"Don't bother," Hannibal ordered.

Jack jerked when he heard the familiar voice and felt a biting sensation on his neck.

"Now, look what you've done," Hannibal chastised. "I was going to at least _try_ not to hurt you and now you gone and cut yourself."

"Yes, on your harpy, which you just happened to place at the base of my throat!" Jack spat sarcastically as he watched the glinting knife nervously.

"No need to be disrespectful, you know how much I don't appreciate that. Especially when I am only here for information on Clarice's whereabouts."

"She knew you'd never take the hint and leave her alone," Jack replied snidely.

"Explain," Hannibal ordered, the tip of his harpy pressing incrementally harder upon Jack's jugular.

"She's left, Lecter. She even gave me a letter to give to you to tell you herself. It's on the desk," Jack answered.

"Give me the gun you've so obviously hidden underneath your pillow," Hannibal ordered.

Jack, not being an entirely stupid man, promptly complied.

Hannibal stood and walked over to the letters. He quickly disregarded the first as a fraud. It sounded nothing like Clarice. The second only confirmed his fears, Clarice was being held hostage.

Hannibal was tucking the papers into a jacket pocket when Jack began speaking once again.

"I know you are a smart man, logical, a genius probably. That was one of the reasons why I needed to catch you so badly. Someone like you shouldn't be a murderer. You go against everything moral and right. The things you do, should be incapable of someone with reason. People try to classify you as a monster because they are too afraid to believe that a man could be so cruel. But you are a man, a human being-."

"Your point would be appreciated sometime before the sunrises, Mr. Crawford."

"Let it go, Lecter. Your anger and hatred for mankind. Let Clarice go, turn yourself in-"

"You are a fool," Hannibal stated, shaking his head and laughing softly.

"You laugh!" Jack asked. "How could you, after everything! Don't you feel guilty for any of the atrocities you have committed?"

"Guilty?" Hannibal asked, as if it were a truly novel idea. "Why, no, I don't feel guilty. After all, the guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness*. Goodnight ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal drove his stolen truck through the directions that Will had so kindly provided. While driving, Hannibal wondered about Will's intentions. Over the years, Hannibal had stopped trying to dissect the reasons that people came after him. Their reasons were always terribly pathetic and trite. They were angry and sought revenge. Hannibal had just assumed that Will was running on the same logic. But something didn't feel right. And for all of Hannibal's intelligence, he always listened to his gut feelings.

Will was one of the few detectives to ever catch him, and in a way, Hannibal had almost admired Will at one time. But the Will that Hannibal knew now was wretched. His schemes and ideas were poor, at best. Hannibal had come to expect more, much more from the ex-FBI agent. But was that perhaps the point? What if Will did not really want to catch him? What could he possibly be after, Hannibal wondered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he arrived at his destination, Hannibal looked over the property curiously. He had half-expected a rundown warehouse on the outside of town, complete with the requisite amount of seedy character and smell of cat piss. But instead he found himself at a Lake house? Well never let it be said that Hannibal didn't appreciate surprises. Hannibal walked up to the porch, the door was slightly open already. As Hannibal walked inside he heard the sound of the TV before it was shut off quickly.

"You got my letter, took you long enough," Will noted as he stood before Hannibal.

Hannibal looked at Will, then around the tastefully decorated entryway.

"Nice place here, who lent it to you? It is clearly not yours."

Will shrugged. "A guy at the FBI who has a problem with Clarice. After I get rid of you, I'm supposed to finish her off too."

Hannibal nodded. "No gun?"

Will shook his head. "No, no gun. You aren't going anywhere. I have something you want. And now that I've got you, I'm going to kill you as I like. Face to face," Will added as he brought a large butcher knife out from behind his back.

"If that's the way you want it, Will," Hannibal answered as he brought out his harpy…and promptly threw it to Will's feet.

"What are you doing?!" Will shouted.

"You know, I realized something, Will-"

"I don't want hear anything you have to say. Just fight me!" Will ordered as he kicked Lecter's weapon back.

Hannibal ignored the knife.

"I was wondering why you came after me?"  
"Because I want to kill you," Will answered angrily.

"Oh, I'm sure you told yourself that, and even believed it-"

'It's true!"

"Then why am I not being stabbed to death right now, hmm? You are not entirely dense all of the time Will. In fact you have startling insight…sometimes. Now really, use that brain of yours. If I were fully prepared to have this so called knife fight with you, who do you think would win."

"I'm going to gut you!"

"Yes, you say so, with that big clumsy kitchen knife not fit to slice fish. You've always known I would win in a fight between us, at least a fight set up this way. A fight in which I can use my weapon of choice. I have no doubt you could have caught me, Will, but not his way."

"You're wrong I have caught you and you're going to die-"

"Before I do, I have a question. Why do you continue to threaten Clarice? Back there in the clearing, did you just shoot Clarice just because Ardelia had nudged you, or was she your target in the first place?"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"At first I thought it was simple hate driving you. If the only reason you have been so obsessed is hatred, then you are doing a horrible job with attaining your revenge. But then I realized, I wasn't your target at all. All this time you have been trying to hurt Clarice, not to get to me, but to get me to be angry enough with you to rip out your heart like you deserve."

Will stepped back with the butcher knife still pointed towards Lecter.

"I hate you!" Will shouted.

"Oh, I am sure you do, but not as much as you hate yourself. You're sad Will, you really are. You didn't have the courage to kill me when it mattered, didn't have the courage to protect your family, and now you don't even have the courage to end your own pathetic life."

In two quick steps, Hannibal wrested the butcher knife from Will. Will stood stock still, his feet rooted to the ground.

Hannibal took the tip of the butcher knife and let it lay threateningly against the hollow of Will's throat.

"I've always told you the truth Will, now all you have to do is admit it to yourself. Do you want to die, Will Graham?"

Will took a short shuddering breath, "Yes," he whispered as a single tear traced its way down to his chin.

"In that case, I hope you live forever," Hannibal replied as he deftly flipped the knife and connected the thick wooden handle with the back of Will's head.

Will fell limply to the floor unconscious.

Hannibal dropped the knife unceremoniously to ground and went to pick up his beloved harpy. Walking through several rooms, Hannibal came to find Clarice tied to a wheelchair.

His harpy made quick work of the ropes binding her.

"Thanks," Clarice said.

"I'm glad to see you are alright," Hannibal answered as he wheeled the chair out front. As the passed the foyer Clarice saw Will laying unconscious.

"He is still alive?" she asked.

"Yes, it is a worse punishment for him than death could ever be."

"Will he be any problem for us in the future?"

"Oh, we will be long gone before he wakes up."

"To where?"  
"Wherever you wish," Hannibal answered. "However, I must insist that before we go, a trip to the local post office is in order."

"Why?"

"It seems that Crawford and Ardelia have the mistaken and completely ridiculous notion that you want to leave me."

Clarice laughed. "Sorry about the letter-"

"No need to apologize, Clarice. I was able to see it was counterfeit."

"I'm glad. Now that we are together, you are stuck with me," Clarice replied as Lecter helped her into their truck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hannibal replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, any comments are welcome!


End file.
